Never been Kissed
by Aza-chan
Summary: [shonen ai, sasunaru] It's almost Naruto's sixteenth birthday and Kiba tells him a couple of things that he needs to do before then...
1. three weeks till

**Title: Never been kissed**

Rating: pg 13

Pairings: SasuNaru and that's all you get to know for now

Warnings: none except hints of shonen ai

Summary: It's almost Naruto's sixteenth birthday and Kiba tells him a couple of things that he needs to do before then...

Author's Notes: thoughts and 'inner Sakura' are in _italics_ and there shouldn't be any spoilers... well you should at least have seen the chunnin exams episodes :) hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own naruto...

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Three Weeks till...**

"It's not a big deal if I haven't, right?" grumbled Naruto as he blindly walked down the streets of Konoha thinking aloud. "Damn that Kiba... who does he think he is anyway..." The blonde kept on muttering to himself without even noticing what direction he was headed in. It wasn't until a familiar voice called out his name that he snapped back to reality.

"Naruto!" called the voice for a second time. Naruto looked up and spun around to realize that he was in front of a familiar flower shop. He looked at the sign; it was Ino's family flower shop.

"Naruto! Answer me when I call you!" Sakura she ran up to him from the flower shop and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Sa-Sakura-chan... You didn't have to hit so hard, did you?" whined Naruto, "The first thing you do when you see me is hit me? What happened to 'Hey! How are you?'"

Sakura ignored his comment. "Where are you headed to?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged, about to give a half assed answer when he noticed Ino running out the front door towards them.

"Sakura! Don't run off like that!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura crossed her arms. "Shut up Ino-pig! Don't tell me what to do!"

"What are you talking about Big-forehead-Sakura!"

Naruto sighed; he didn't want to get caught in the middle of yet another one of their catfights. "I'll see you..." he muttered and began walking off in the other direction.

From the corner of her eye Sakura saw the blonde as he walked away. "Wait a moment! Naruto!" she called out to her teamate.

"Naruto?" Ino thought aloud. Sakura sighed and gave her friend a look. It was people like Ino that made Naruto feel like shit. Now that Sakura had been his teammate for some time, she had begun to see the way other people treated him and felt obliged to stand up for him.

"Ino... shut up," she said quietly and ran after her teammate.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Naruto could hear the sound of footsteps behind him. Was that Sakura following him? _That's so unlike her,_ he thought. Usually, she would have left insulted him, left him alone or even forget him, but lately, they were finally becoming more mature. They were finally beginning to accept each other as friends and she was starting to actually care about his feelings. But of course there were still many times when they both acted like the immature teenagers they were.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned around. "What is it Sakura-chan? I have a lot of things on my mind right now..." Sakura caught up to him and began walking next to the blonde.

"What things?" she asked him. He turned his head away to face the stores that lined the streets.

"Nothing..." he answered suspiciously.

"But you just said you had a lot of things on your mind," implied Sakura, matter of factly.

"So what if I said that, I changed my mind," snapped Naruto childishly. Normally Sakura wouldn't have cared too much about what Naruto thought about, she was sure it was probably about ramen or defeating Sasuke, but some kind of girly instinct told her this was different. Not only that but her curiousity was beginning to get the best of her.

"Come on Naruto, you wouldn't have said that if you didn't want to talk about it," she coaxed, hoping to get it out of him. He shook his head,

"I told you, it's nothing," answered Naruto quietly.

"Sure... come on Naruto, tell me!" Naruto shook his head again and looked off. Sakura was beginning to lose hope when she spotted Ichiraku's, Naruto's all-time favourite restaurant.

"If you tell me... I'll buy you ramen..." she bribed.

He looked up and gave her a slight smile. "Ehh, sorry Sakura-chan, I'm really not that hungry..."

Sakura threw her hands down in frustration. "Just tell me Naruto! We're friends! Something is _wrong_ if you are turning down ramen!" she cried at him.

Naruto sighed and gave in. "I'm not really upset, just frustrated," he explained.

Sakura nodded. "And..." she prompted.

"Mad," continued Naruto.

Sakura gave him a look. "I kind of figured that... why are you mad?" Naruto's eyes began to get smaller and formed the "evil"-eye and his fists began clenching.

"It's all that stupid Kiba's fault..."

"Eh? What do you mean? What happened?" asked Sakura.

"Well... it all began..."

**_-  
- Earlier that day... -  
-_**

Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen to stare at Shikamaru."It's your birthday when?" he asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "Kiba just said it."

Naruto looked to Kiba for an answer.

"You should listen when people are talking!" snapped Kiba at Naruto.

"Hey! I was eating my ramen! You don't expect me to concentrate on what you're saying too, do you?" Kiba rolled his eyes and looked away, ignoring Naruto.

"His birthday is in a couple days, on the twenty-second," said Chouji finally joining the conversation while waiting for his next bowl of ramen to arrive.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru. "So... you're turning sixteen?"

The other shinobi nodded. "I'm going to be the same age as you."

Naruto shook his blonde head. "Nope, I'm not sixteen yet. I'm still fifteen."

Chouji looked at Naruto with some interest. "Oh? When's your birthday?"

Naruto took a big slrup of ramen. "Oc-to-bah t-eenhh-th," he replied, mouth full of food.

"Ugh, that's gross Naruto. Stop it," whined Kiba and decided to ignore him once again. "So, Shikamaru, gonna go and do anything exciting for your big birthday?" He grinned slyly looking at his friend.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I don't want to do anything that takes too much effort..."

"But it's an important day, Shikamaru, you only turn sixteen once," explained Chouji.

"So?" was all Shikamaru said.

Kiba shook his head. "At least tell me you've done everything that a guy should have by sixteen right?" asked Kiba.

Naruto's ears perked up with interest. He had finished his eigth bowl by now and decided to take a break. "What do you mean kiba? You have to do certain things before sixteen?"

Kiba laughed. "Well, you know, there are just some things that every guy should do."

"Like?"

"Break a body part-"

"That's easy, I've broken tons."

"Get drunk and have a hangover-"

"I can do that, what else?"

"You don't have to like it, but look at porn-"

"Ewww! ... well, my teacher _is_ Kakashi, so done. Go on."

"Have your first kiss-"

"Don- WHAT!" cried Naruto high pitched and jumped up from his seat at Ichiraku's. Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba all stared at the blond wondering what caused the outburst.

"Naruto," said Shikamaru annoyed, "don't do that with your voice." Chouji looked confused from behind his bowl of ramen. Kiba thought for a moment then burst out laughing,

"Don't ... tell me ... Naruto," he said in between laughs, "you haven't had your first kiss yet?"

"So what..." grumbled the blonde, "not everyone has had their first kiss yet..." Then he paused, "right?" He looked at Shikamaru then Chouji who was turning a bright red.

"Ahh..." stumbled Chouji, "well..."

Kiba smirked at Naruto and patted Chouji over the back. "Even Chouji has been kissed already, haven't you Chouji?" The brown haired boy blushed even harder.

Naruto's eyes were beginning to burst out of his sockets. "Chouji! Is this true!" The other shinobi was too embarrassed to answer."What about you Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, silently pleading that he wasn't the only one.

"What about me?" he replied as if just joining the conversation.

"Have you had your first kiss yet?" asked Naruto impatiently. _Had everyone really all have their first kiss before sixteen? What about Sakura? Sasuke? There was no way in hell, that even Sasuke had his first kiss already. That guy hated it when people invaded his personal space, let alone touch him, _thought Naruto.

"Who cares about that stuff," answered the lazy nin slowly. He got up from his seat at the ramen shop and began walking away. He turned back to his teammate who was still cherry tomato red, "Coming?" Chouji slowly gathered himself and followed after his friend. That left a baffled Naruto and a grinning Kiba.

"Even you Kiba?" asked Naruto.

Kiba gave Naruto a look. "Of course I have! Who could resist me?" Naruto returned Kiba's look. "Besides," continued Kiba, "everybody has. _Everybody._"

"Who would kiss you," grumbled Naruto as he was thinking to himself even more. Everyone? It couldn't be true...

"Hey! Don't be jealous just because someone would kiss me and not you," teased Kiba as he got up from his seat and began to walk from Ichiraku. "You still have time Naruto. There's about three weeks left till your brithday." Kiba left Naruto alone who seemed to be deep in thought. _I wonder if he's actually gonna go and do it,_ wondered Kiba as he walked away, silently laughing.

_**-  
- Back to the present... -  
-**_

"After Kiba left, I went around asking some people," explained Naruto , "Everyone I asked really had been kissed before they were sixteen!"

Sakura couldn't help from giggling at Naruto's frustration. "I can't believe this is what was making you worried, Naruto!"

The blond pouted. "It's just annoying to think that everyone has been kissed except me!"

The pink haired girl smiled at her friend. "It doesn't matter Naruto, it's not a big deal. And if it happens, don't you want it to be with someone special?"

"Well... yeah... I guess."

"You don't want to just kiss anybody, right?" Naruto slowly shook his head. He was deep in thought once again. "You're right Sakura-chan. I shouldn't be worrying about something this silly. Come on, I'll let you buy me some ramen!" Naruto began pulling Sakura towards the shop.

"Naruto! I thought you said you weren't hungryyyyyy!" she cried remembering that she still had to buy Ino a present for her birthday, which was the day after Shikamaru's. But she let out a laugh as the hyperactive boy began running excitedly. She was glad to see Naruto happy again and not worried like before, even if it was over something that ridiculous. But what Naruto had said also made her think. If most people were kissed before sixteen, did that mean that-

"Oi! Sasuke! Don't block my way!" yelled Naruto. Sakura and Naruto's other teammate stood before them, a frown clearly showing on his face.

Sakura stepped in between, she didn't feel like cleaning up yet another mess that Naruto and Sasuke would most likely make. "Sasuke-kun! Want to join us for some dinner?" she asked..

"I already ate." Was the quick monotone reply.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Seriously Sasuke, don't be such a party pooper. Sakura's asking you to to join us. Just come and be there," mumbled Naruto who had let go of Sakura and was looking at his rival intently. For once, Sakura mused, Naruto was saying something worthwhile.

"Come on Sasuke," she said softly as the blond kept on staring. In fact, he had been staring just a little too hard Sakura thought to herself. Even Sasuke, the king of starers, was beginning to get freaked out.

"What."

The blue orbs began to squint and become smaller and smaller. "Sasuke..." he began slowly. Sakura looked at her teammate confused, _what is this boy thinking..._

"_What_." Sasuke looked annoyed, or well, as annoyed as he would let himself look.

"You're sixteen right..." Sakura eyes widened as her breathing hitched. Naruto was going to ask him! She was going to find out what she had been wondering ever since Naruto had brought up the topic that day. _NOOOOOOOOOOO! _cried Inner Sakura, she wasn't sure if she was ready--no if she _wanted_ to know.

"Have you been kissed before?"

* * *

Well that's my first chapter :) please review and tell me if it was good or not. Interesting or not. Or if I should continue or not. :P Would be MUCHLY, MUCHLY, MUCHLY appreciated (blows kisses) ok... well i'm off. 

**Happy New Year!**

**_----_**

_edit : September 10, 2005_

I just want to let you all know that this story was written out of **pure** amusement at an incredibly random moment when I had first gotten into Naruto _and_ fanfiction.

So there will be moments of awful grammar, choppy writing and a whole lot of 'WTF'? So I just want to warn you from the start. This is something I'm writing for fun and mostly for the amusement of ... well, you guys. And let me just say it's tons of **fun!**

But if you're a grammar nazi, and someone whoneedsa _real_ plot... This is not for you.

Well, thanks a lot for sticking around and reading! Hope you enjoy!

**_Azamaria-chan_**


	2. nineteen days till pt1

**Title: Never been kissed**

Rating: pg 13-ish? Not in this chapter, but perhaps in later chapters :)

Pairings: who else but SasuNaru and ... InoShika (hehe just cause I like them ) and Sakura and... guess who?

Warnings: hints of shonen ai

Summary: It's almost Naruto's sixteenth birthday and Kiba tells him a couple of things that he needs to do before then...

Author's Notes: thoughts and 'inner Sakura' are in italics

Disclaimer: ummm naruto's not mine? but... muhahahah sasuke is XD

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Nineteen days till...**

Sasuke didn't know if he could take it anymore, Naruto was just getting on his damn nerves. It was always, 'Sasuke, tell me!' and 'Come on Sasuke!'. It was so bloody annoying. It had almost been a week since Naruto had started bombarding him with endless questions about this and that, Sasuke didn't see why did it matter anyways?

Continuing to pound into the poor helpless tree in front of him, Sasuke finally came to a conclusion. Tonight he was going Shikamaru and Ino's birthday party (whether he liked it or not). And sadly, the dark haired boy wasn't planning to go have fun, no no no, he was planning to go and _murder_ Kiba for ever mentioning that horrid topic to Naruto. _Kissing…_

**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**

"Slutty blue dress that says, 'I'm-a-slut-take-me-now?' or revealing green dress that says, 'I'm-easy-so-come-and-get-me'?" Sakura asked herself holding up two dresses in front of her looking into the mirror. Her pink hair was hair pulled up, half done with bobby pins holding it in place and the other half lightly grazing her shoulders.

She sighed; she did look good... if only she could just pick out the right dress. Was this too much? Would he ever recognize her? Deep, _deep,_ down, Sakura knew the answer but she didn't want to admit it to herself. She had gotten so used to the idea of having Uchiha Sasuke that she had never really considered anyone else.

"God, he'll never see me that way..." she muttered to herself. Looking in the mirror once again she rolled her eyes, she knew she could be so ridiculous at times. Sakura tossed the two dresses back into her overly large closet and settled on her usual dress. She quickly pulled it on. _Be yourself_, she thought to herself, _don't try so hard and maybe for once he'll come to you_.

Once she finished dressing, she looked back in the mirror checking herself over one last time. _Dammit_, she said to herself,_ just be yourself!_ Finally content, she smiled at her reflection only to notice a familiar face looking back at her through her bedroom window.

"NARUTO! YOU PERVERT!" she screamed.

**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**

Shikamaru sluggishly walked through the streets of Konoha in the direction of Ino's house. He didn't really want to go to a birthday party that he hadn't even asked for but she had begged him to. Begged, begged, begged. It was almost amusing. No, it _was_ amusing. Ino had always acted high and mighty and never would resort to begging around, but apparently Shikamaru was a different case.

_"Our birthdays are only a day apart, it's a perfect occasion for me to throw a kickass party to liven up all 'em tightasses," insisted the blonde blue-eyed beauty he had grown to care endlessly for, "Don't forget it'll be lots of fun… And," she put on her best "seduction eyes" and pouted her lips, "Trust me, you that you will be… handsomely rewarded."_

In the end, Ino had won him over. She always did.

The lazy nin put his hands behind his head and walked carelessly while staring into the clear sky. Fall may not have been his favourite season but it was just as beautiful as any other, and Shikamaru always had a weak spot for _perfect_ days. That was exactly what that day was, practically perfect. Not too hot, and not too cold. _Maybe this was a good sign._ _Maybe it was a good idea to go._ Then he lightly touched his lips as he remembered the way his promise was sealed with that kiss. He smiled to himself, it was going to be a hell of a birthday party.

**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**

Sakura's scream had sent the startled Naruto slipping off the windowsill and sprawling onto the street.

"I think, I broke my back..." groaned Naruto as he lay motionless in a crumpled heap. It wasn't before long when Sakura came running out of her house to her fallen teammate.

"What the hell, Naruto! Knock on the door like a normal person! I think you've been hanging around Kakashi-sensei _way_ too much lately..."

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "I didn't ah... want to disturb you parents." Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes but still offered the blond her hand to pull him up. He was grabbing his back in pain. "You didn't have to scream so loud you know."

"Then next time, don't scare me like that!"

"Ok, ok... Geez." With that said, Naruto and Sakura began walking towards Ino's house. A grin crept slyly on his lips as he realized he really was taller than his female teammate. It had taken a while, but he was finally growing. _Maybe all those years of drinking milk really did help..._ but then again, he was still shorter Sasuke. _Sasuke..._ thought Naruto, _I wonder if he's going to come tonight._

Of course the Uchiha had been invited to the party, especially one that had been planned by Sakura and Ino. The brooding brunette probably wouldn't come though, because he knew that Naruto would be there, and lately, he had been avoiding Naruto like the plague. Naruto wasn't sure why his rival was so touchy on the subject and wouldn't answer his questions, was there something he was hiding? In all, it only made Naruto more and more curious.

There was also something else. Everytime the blonde mentioned the words 'kiss' or 'kissing', now he wasn't positive, but he was almost sure that he could see the other boy beginning to turn a slight pink. Though it may have been very, _very_ slight, it was still there.

"Naruto."

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts. "What is it, Sakura-chan?"

The pink haired girl smiled. "Are you still worried about what Kiba said last week?" she asked.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Well, no... Not really," he answered, "the first few things he mentioned are going to be easy to accomplish... but..."

"You're still thinking about a kiss, huh?" Sakura said giggling at him.

"Hey! Kiba said everyone! How would that make you feel, if everyone had done something, and you hadn't! _Everyone!_"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well if it helps, I'm not part of that 'everyone'."

Naruto looked at her confused. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I mean what I said," she replied and looked ahead.

"You mean you've never been kissed!" cried Naruto looking at her surprised.

"I never said that... and why are you so surprised?"

Her teammate smiled at her. "Cause, Sakura-chan's so pretty and lots of guys like her. I thought you would have kissed lots of boys by now," explained Naruto.

The pink haired girl shook her head. "I haven't kissed boys. I just kissed a boy." When she realized what she said, she covered her mouth. _Great job_, screamed Inner Sakura, _you just blurted out something no one was supposed to know!_

"EHH! WHO?" asked Naruto eagerly, looking at her like a little kid who was waiting for a cookie from the cookie jar. Sakura mentally slapped herself.

"No one," she said quietly.

"But you just said-"

"I take it back." Waiting for the blonde to pout immaturely and get mad at her, Sakura looked towards the ground. When she heard no reply, she turned her gaze back towards her teammate. He had this sad and defeated look on his face.

"That's not fair..." he said slowly, "I told you... last time..." His eyebrows furrowed, his bold blue eyes cast down, his lips pursed in a thin line; this time Sakura mentally punched herself.

She let out a sigh. "It was... kind of a mistake... really..." she began.

"How so," prompted Naruto.

"Well, I actually wasn't kissed before I was sixteen... but I have been kissed before. It was a mistake... well..." She paused, "Because it wasn't with Sasuke!"

**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**

Ino paced her kitchen angrily. "Where is she!" the blonde cried aloud. Sakura hadn't showed up yet and the party was almost about to start. Any second now, and people would be-

_Ding Dong!_

"The door's open!" yelled Ino as she stirred the punch in the bowl once more and then carried the beverage into her living room.

"Hey Ino! Happy Birthday!" called out Kiba as he came into Ino's house. The blonde haired girl walked to the entrance to greet him and found Shino with him as well. She watched as Kiba gave Shino a slight nudge.

"Happy Birthday Ino," he said.

Kiba handed her a wrapped box. "Here, this is for you."

Ino smiled. "Thanks guys! Come on in!" She was about to follow them inside, when she saw more following quickly behind them. "Hinata! Neji! Come in!"

Hinata smiled shyly and passed Ino her gift. "Happy Birthday!" the Hyuuga heir peeped out. The other Hyuuga only gave Ino a slight nod. Ino smiled and let them in.

Soon, Ino found many had milling around her house, all except her best friend and the birthday boy. _Where are they?_ she thought as she walked around her living room. A couple of the partiers were playing some games, many others were scattered around chatting here and there were those who were beginning to get drunk.

"Ino! Come join and play!" invited Chouji, who was flicking the spinner for a group deeply concentrated on winning at the game 'twister'. "Left hand green!" her teammate announced. Ino laughed as she watched Lee ungracefully crumble on top of Ten Ten who in turn fell on Kiba and began a 'domino' effect. Laughing and shaking her head, she walked towards the kitchen.

Wanting some privacy, she realized the kitchen was not the place to go. There were girls who were attempting to mix some drinks. The girl instead decided to get some fresh air, she opened her back door to go outside.

"Shi-shi-kamaru?" Ino cried stunned when she found him lying on his back in the backyard. Unsurprisingly, he was staring into the sky.

"Come here." He spoke with a softness as he pointed to the spot next to him. Ino quietly obeyed and joined him as she lay down on the grass.

"You were here the whole time?"

"It's a beautiful day," he said bringing his hands up over his head. Ino smiled, this was the way Shikamaru always was. She looked into the sky, which was swirl of pink and orange haze. "And, I was waiting for you," he added.

"Happy Birthday," she said and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. Then she turned her gaze back to the sky but out of the corner of her eye she could see his smile. Wait... out of the corner of her eye she could see something else too. If she wasn't mistaken, was that Uchiha Sasuke? In her tree? What the _hell_ was he doing?

**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**

"Why don't you talk to him," said Naruto, "You can't just leave the poor guy hanging like that... even though it has been a couple of months..." Sakura turned towards Naruto who actually had on a serious face.

"I don't know..." The girl answered back quietly.

Naruto sighed. "I know you think you are in love with Sasuke, but… it's not the same for him." As Sakura's face began to fall, Naruto continued, "You two are teammates and I'm pretty sure Sasuke doesn't want a girlfriend. In fact, I think he's asexual! But that's another story. Anyways, take your chance with someone else for a change, Sakura-chan." He let out an infamous Uzumaki grin, "And if anything ever happens... I will always be here for you."

"Now when did you become so wise," said Sakura with a small laugh.

"I'm not as dense as you think I am, I do think in my spare time."

Sakura giggled. "Sure, what about, ramen and Sasuke?" Sakura stopped laughing when she saw the slight blush that covered Naruto's cheeks. Whoops, she had meant to say 'defeating Sasuke'.

"No!" he cried in his defense. Before Sakura could say something she felt Naruto pulling on her hand.

"Come on, we're late for the party already! We've been talking this whole time! We better go," she said dragging her along. Sakura stopped Naruto right before Ino's house.

"Thanks," she said as she looked off to the side, "for listening and talking with me."

Naruto grinned cheekily. "No problem Sakura-chan, I mean we're frie-"

**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**

Sasuke wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He wasn't sure why he felt this way. Why? It didn't matter that Sakura was hugging the dobe. _That was a hell of a long hug_, he thought to himself almost bitterly. Some stupid part of his being was getting angry at Sakura for hugging Naruto and even angrier at Naruto for accepting her hug. Why? Why was he was getting worked up over something as stupid as Naruto being hugged and touched by Sakura? It didn't make sense.

Sakura usually made fun on Naruto and didn't respect him. Why was she even hugging him in the first place? And _why_ did Sasuke care? Carefully blocking out his thoughts, Sasuke was about to leap from the tree and leave when Ino called out.

"Sasuke-kun! You came!"

* * *

Reviews! (squeals) wowie! hehe... i was planning to continue regardless, but now you give me hope. (corny...) lol. see how quick this came out? now... see what happens when more people review... :D hope everyone had a good new years and wasn't too hungover! XD 

Autumn-Firefly : grr... give sasuke back to me! lol if you ask nicely... i might let you borrow him... muhahaha... MIGHT. anywho, glad you like it!

LyMizukage : well, sadly Naruto doesn't like to think of that accidental kiss as an actual kiss, but if he plays his cards right, he will be getting some action with a certain... and nope, this is not an AU (ack... don't really like those )

LordLans, King Chaos and my anonymous friends XD : thanks for reviewing! it gives me motivation to write :D see? I brought you moreeeeee

**Azamaria-chan**

_Edited September 13, 2005_


	3. nineteen days till pt2

**Title: Never been kissed**

Rating: hopefully i can write pg-13 -.-"

Pairings: SasuNaru yupyup, or else you wouldn't be reading this fic right? lol, InoShika, Saku and...

Warnings: hints of shonen ai and more...

Summary: It's almost Naruto's sixteenth birthday and Kiba tells him a couple of things that he needs to do before then...

Author's Notes: thoughts and 'inner Sakura' are in _italics. _

Disclaimer: yadayada, naruto belongs to kishimoto-sensei...

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: PLEASE READ.**

Ok here we go. I just want to clarify this matter and hopefully won't ever have to explain again (though I most probably will have to).

The title of my fic, "Never Been Kissed" _is_ in fact referring to Naruto and/or Sasuke, it's really however you want to interpret it. Now I know there was that "accidental" smashing of lips in the third episode of the anime, I **_know_** it happened.

But for the two boys, it **did not** count as an actual first kiss.

If you probe into the mind of a twelve-year-old Sasuke and a twelve-year-old Naruto -who both by the way hate each other's guts- I'm almost positive that they would have blocked that incident from their memory. So for the purpose of my fic, it **DOES NOT COUNT**. Yes it did happen but they **DO NOT** acknowledge that as their first kiss. Naruto would like to believe that his first kiss will not only have his own consent but of his partner, whomever it may be, as well. As for Sasuke, I can't tell you exactly what he thinks.

So _please_, stop telling me:_ "They've already been kissed!" "This isn't right!" _I've made my decision and am going to stick by it. If you really have any questions you _really_ need to ask, you can email me.

But for now, why don't you just read on first, get to the end, and then complain if you really have to.

* * *

Thanks to all you who have read up to here so far, I do hope you enjoy! 

Now let's get on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Nineteen days till...**

"Let's play a drinking game."

_Where am I again?_ Naruto wondered, _oh right, Shikamaru and Ino's birthday party… Damn, maybe I have been having too much to drink._ Naruto scratched his head,

"Eh... I don't know Kiba... Maybe I shouldn't..." replied the blonde giving a sheepish smile. Kiba rolled his eyes,

"What? Why not?"

I've had a lot to drink already!"

"So in other words, you're afraid of losing, aren't you," taunted Kiba, knowing that with Naruto he had hit the right buttons.

"What! Never! Bring out the drinks Kiba, I'm taking you downnnnnnn!" cried Naruto pumping his fist enthusiastically into the air. Behind them, Sakura giggled nervously,

"Are you sure you two should be doing this?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" said Kiba, "you're going to be playing too! And the rest of you!" Kiba spun around randomly pointing at those near by. Some looked a little scared (Hinata and Chouji), some looked annoyed (Neji and Shino), some were excited (Lee who could never turn down a chance to show Sakura how great he was) and others didn't really care. Naruto looked around,

"Shouldn't we wait for the Shikamaru? And Ino? It _is_ their birthday after all..." mentioned Naruto as he watched Kiba gather everyone into a circle. Sakura nodded,

"Don't worry, you guys set up and I'll go find them." With that, Sakura bounced off leaving the rest to listen as Kiba began explaining the rules.

"This game is called Truth, Dare or Drink," began Kiba.

"What?" interupted TenTen, "That sounds exactly like Truth or Dare."

"Ah, but we get to drink," pointed out Lee.

"Anyways," continued Kiba, "It's like the normal Truth or Dare but with a twist. You get the awesome option of being able to drink."

"Do we have to?" questioned Chouji.

"Uh yeah. Don't forget if you turn down anything, you have to drink _twice_ the amount-"

"Wait. You mean the whole glass?" interupted Naruto.

"Of course," answered Kiba, "how else are we going to get drunk?"

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, I knew you'd come!" cried out Ino as she ran to him. She may have grown out of her silly little crush (she had the sexy Shikamaru now) but there would always be that trivial rivalry that she and Sakura would forever carry out (even if it wasn't for the affection of the Uchiha).

The dark haired boy who was finally out of the tree and on the ground, stiffened. It wasn't that he didn't like Ino, but the girl could just be so annoying at times. Sasuke often wondered what the lazy nin saw in her. "I knew you'd come," she repeated when he didn't reply, "And to believe Sakura said that you probably wouldn't. But I knew you wouldn't be the party pooper this time like you've been in the past." Sasuke raised a perfectly arched and shapely eyebrow,

"Hn." There was almost a hint of a question in Sasuke's grunt, Ino took it as _'What? Party pooper? Me?'_.

"It's just that lately, Sasuke-kun, you seem a little… calmer and less… angry?" explained Ino slowly as she tried to find the right words. Sasuke cringed but did not answer.

"So Anyway, are you going to come in or not?" asked Ino. Sasuke hadn't moved from his spot. In fact, he looked like he was trying to inch away. "Sasuke-kun?" The brunette shook his head,

"I can't. I have other plans." The blonde haired girl looked confused,

"Then... why exactly are you here? And why, were you in my tree? You were coming to visit, were you not?" Ino seemed to be demanding an answer as she impatiently tapped her foot. Inside, Sasuke had begun to panic but he kept his cool demeanour on the outside. _Crap,_ he thought, _what am I supposed to say? I was spying? On Naruto and Sakura?_ He sighed,

"I came... to say... Happy Birthday," he said slowly with no emotion and looked to Shikamaru who was still lying in the grass instead of the kunoichi.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun!" cried Ino happily and turned her head as well towards Shikamaru, "Shikamaru..." she said warningly. The brown haired shinobi sighed and muttered something about women being so troublesome. Then he finally gave a slight nod to acknowledge Sasuke who returned it with his own stiff nod.

"See you later." Were Sasuke's parting words before he disappeared with a quick 'poof'.

"What are you guys doing out here? Come inside, we're going to play a drinking game!" called Sakura as poked her head out the door. Ino nodded,

"We'll be there in a sec!" Sakura went back inside. Ino extended her hand to Shikamaru and slowly pulled him up,

"Aw, that's too bad, I wanted Sasuke to stay. But he seemed a little weird, didn't he?" Shikamaru shrugged,

"I guess so."

"Well, at least he came to say 'happy birthday', that was so nice of him!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, not that he cared, but he didn't really want Ino talking about her old crush too much.

"Come on, let's go inside. There a party inside I'm sure you want to join."

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Hinata's cheeks were thoroughly flushed even though the girl had only a single drink. She wouldn't have been drinking in the first place if Kiba and Naruto hadn't insisted that she join in on the 'fun'. And if Kiba and Naruto hadn't made her join, she wouldn't have gotten asked a dare that she, Hinata, would _never_ do. So in the end, Hinata chose the drink over the dare; what harm was in drinking a little alcohol anyway?

Lee and Ino were most definitely drunk. And Kiba... Well, Hinata couldn't help but giggle every time her teammate slurred his words or willingly accepted the embarrassing dares given to him. She could tell Chouji and Sakura a little too much to drink by the way they were their faces were unnaturally bright red. And then there was Naruto. He appeared to be out of his mind drunk. Probably more so than Lee or Ino, which is a scary thought.

"A-A-Ano... what did you say?" asked Naruto, his voice all raspy, cheeks bright red. Kiba rolled his eyes and gave Naruto a look,

"Do I always have to repeat myself? If you had to kiss someone, who would you choose?" Naruto blushed, which was pretty hard to tell because he was already red from drinking.

"Ki-kiss? Who? Me?" Naruto seemed jumpy, nervous. The others around him giggled.

"I think the alcohol has made Naruto even slower than usual," laughed Ino. Naruto only looked fazed, he wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him.

"Come on," growled Kiba, "You're going to have to choose someone within the next couple of weeks anyways! Spit it out Naruto!" Hinata's eyes widened, what was her teammate talking about? Her crush was going to do what!

"Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata stumbled out slowly, "What is Kiba t-talking about?" Luckily, the one drink that Hinata did have, had given her that giant leap of courage it took to ask. Otherwise on any other given day, she would have been to shy. The blonde only gave her a big cheeky grin,

"Ramen... ramen..." he began chanting slowly. Hinata looked helplessly at Kiba for an explanation.

"Naruto's going to kiss someone before his sixteenth birthday."

"Wh-what!" blurted out the Hyuuga heir, "who is Naruto going to kiss?" There was almost a demanding tone in her voice.

"Look," Sakura pointed out, "Naruto's definitely lost it now." But Hinata wasn't even paying attention anymore, she was only focused on was Kiba's answer.

"It could be anybody," Kiba replied with a shrug.

Hinata sighed in relief. If it could be anybody, then maybe there was hope for her! Though not a single thing had happened in the four years Hinata had a crush on Naruto, she could not lose hope yet. The dark haired girl looked towards her crush who was carelessly bouncing around the room hyperactively and focused on his lips. Those full, perky pink lips were finally going to be hers.

Yes, that was it, Hyuuga Hinata was going to kiss Uzumaki Naruto.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Sakura slowly twirled her pink hair with the index finger of one hand while the other hand held an empty cup.

"I don't know Ino, I can't really say if it's fish lips or not." The two girls were sitting on Ino's couch, drunkenly discussing the possibilities of what lay behind Kakashi's mask. Shikamaru sighed as he walked up,

"Come on you two. It's time to go home now," he told them slowly, as if talking to five-year-olds. Ino violently shook her head,

"I live here! You go home!" she cried, spitting as she spoke.

"I _am_ going home," Shikamaru murmered then huffed under his breath _'you troublesome woman...'_ But Ino wasn't even paying attention, her whole body had begun to relax and her eyelids lowering by the second. The chunnin watched as the blonde began to settle on her couch and close her eyes. He turned to Sakura who only shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to go home. You can take care of a sleepy drunk right?" Sakura asked while slowly attempting to leave the comfort of the couch. Shikamaru nodded,

"Yeah, yeah. But are you going to be fine?" he asked. Sakura shook her head,

"I feel a little dizzy, but I am a chunnin now, after all. I should be fine." She paused, "But you are going to have a problem with him." The pink haired girl giggled and pointed to Naruto who had finally stopped running around the room and settled for hanging upside down in one of the trees in Ino's backyard. Shikamaru sighed loudly for the second time. It had been already hard enough to get the rest of the drunken shinobi out of the house, but Naruto? That would be beyond troublesome.

"Sakura, if you don't mind..." The pink haired girl was already ushering Naruto out of the house, she was used to his antics by now.

"Ne, ne, ne! Let's go eat RAMEN!" yelled Naruto triumphantly flew to his teammate's side.

"I'm tireeedddddddd," whined Sakura, "I'm only going to walk you home. Anyways Baka, the ramen stand isn't even open at this time."

"WHAT! NO RAMEN!"

"Come on Naruto, let's just get out of here." Shikamaru watched as the duo left the house and then turned his head back to the couch.

There she was. Snoring, loudly I might add. He gave a small, amused smile and slowly knelt before the couch to gingerly lift the sleeping girl into his arms. He was thankful that Ino's father was on a mission and her mother was visiting a friend's house.

"Happy Birthday," Shikamaru whispered then gave a small kiss on her forehead and carried her to her bedroom. After all, isn't that what boyfriends are for?

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Sasuke was panting harshly as he lay on the forest floor. _Damn, it's late_, he thought to himself looking into the night sky, _later than usual_.

Earlier, the stoic boy had found himself more immersed in his daily practice than usual. He wasn't allowed to be wasting his time partying and hanging out. He was supposed to be training and getting prepared for the one fight that he was living for. It was the only thing keeping him alive. That and...

Sasuke sat up. What had just run through his mind? He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was, and what he thought it was… well it was something that could _never_ be said aloud.

Ever.

_I wonder where the dobe is anyways,_ thought Sasuke, _probably being the centre of attention like always, laughing and partying with everyone else_. The Uchiha stood up and stretched to get ready to start again. It wasn't that late -if you call midnight not late- and he figured he could still get in another hour or two.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Sakura pulled Naruto by the arm. Why hadn't the boy calmed down yet? He was still every bit as full of energy now as he was earlier that day.

"Sa-Saaaaaakura-chaaaaaaaan! You're hurting meeeeeeee!" whined the blonde. Sakura sighed and loosened her death grip.

"Hurry up Naruto, I wanna get home!" Naruto pouted,

"Goooo home then! I'm a big, big boy, I'll survive!" He flexed a bicep to prove his point.

"But you're drunk!" protested Sakura, "And who knows what you'll do if I leave! Just let me take you home!" Naruto shook his head and pulled out of Sakura's grasp. He then plopped down his butt onto the ground.

"I don't want to go home yet!" he yelled in a whiny childish voice. Sakura clenched her fists; she was beginning to get angry,

"GET THE HELL UP! I. WANT. TO. GO. HOME!"

"THEN GO HOME!" yelled Naruto back at her arms crossed over his chest.

_Get off the ground you stupid idiot before I..._, the inner Sakura was a lot scarier than what most people saw. Or maybe not.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! GET OFF YOUR FATASS!" screamed Sakura a fist raised in threat. Naruto violently shook his head,

"I don't wanna!" There was a very twitchy pink haired eyebrow going up and down, but Sakura was not yet ready to admit defeat.

"And why not!" She had lowered her fist by now and let out a sigh. She repeated that mantra that Shizune told her and Tsunade to when they were angry, _'Violence is not the answer. Violence is not the answer…'_ Taking a deep breath, the girl refocused her attention on her teammate. "Naruto?" The boy slightly slumped his shoulders and looked to the floor.

"I don't feel like going back to my empty apartment just yet," mumbled Naruto softly.

"What?" Sakura wasn't sure if she had heard right. Naruto shook his head and looked up with one of his goofy smiles,

"How 'bout I walk you home," said Naruto, "you live right by here anyways. And I promise you that I'll get home safe and sound, 'kay?" Sakura let out another sigh, _I guess I did hear right. But_ _what did Naruto mean by that?_ _He usually never says anything that is remotely sad or depressing._ Now she wasn't sure her teammate was quite so drunk as he seemed.

All of a sudden she felt her whole body being lifted off the ground as Naruto picked her up.

"TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" he cried and ran through the streets and towards her house. Nevermind, Sakura took it back, he was drunk after all.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Sasuke dropped his kunai when he heard the sound getting closer and closer. _What the hell is that? Singing?_

"OH-BABY, BABY, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW... THAT SOMETHING WASN'T RIGHT HERE?" The key was horribly off and words slurred.

_Oh god. _He knew that voice, Sasuke heard it every single day. _What the hell is Naruto doing out by the training grounds at this time of night? And why the heck is he singing?_ Sasuke turned towards the deafening noise to see Naruto strutting into the clearing.

"HIT ME BABY ONE- OH! SAAA- SUUUU- UKEEeee..." Naruto slurred the last bit more than usual. Sasuke stared at the other boy in disbelief. _Is he drunk?_ He watched as Naruto began walking up to him, stumbling slightly with each step.

"Naruto. What the hell." A disgusted sneer rose to Sasuke's face. Naruto was only a couple meters away from him when he came to a stop.

"I can seeeeee youuuuu," he hiccupped as he pointed at Sasuke who in turn rolled his eyes.

"Go home. You're drunk."

"Really?" asked Naruto dumbfounded, "but I didn't drink _that_ much..." The blonde stared at his rival. "You know… Sasuke..."

"Hn." Naruto walked right up to the other boy, which was a little too close in Sasuke's opinon. Then he slightly tilted his head and baby blue eyes stared right at Sasuke who hated the close proximity.

"What." Sasuke said with a glare. Naruto only smiled,

"You look way prettier in the moonlight..." For a second, Sasuke's eyes widened as his cheeks flushed slightly. _He's drunk_, Sasuke reminded himself as he turned away from Naruto, who was still staring at him intently, _wait- prettier!_ Sasuke flinched.

"You're drunk," he said aloud to reassure himself.

"Nooo... I'm not drunk. I came here to... oh, what did I come here for again? Oh right! I came here to stare at the stars," rambled Naruto. Sasuke sighed,

"Come on, let's go," he commanded as he began dragging the blonde.

"Awww, not you too!" Naruto tried to resist but wasn't nearly as strong as he was when he wasn't intoxicated. Sasuke smirked at the struggling Naruto who obviously thought he could break free from Sasuke's hold.

"Sasuke! Let me goooooooo! I don't wanna go home!" Suddenly, Naruto opened his mouth wide and clamped it over Sasuke's arm and sunk his teeth into the pale, alabaster skin.

"Argh! Dammit Naruto!" the dark haired boy cried in pain. Sasuke quickly smacked his teammate over the head, who instantly passed out. Sasuke picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "Dammit," he said again as he looked at his bleeding arm. Who knew Naruto had such sharp teeth?

_**-**_

Sasuke dug into Naruto's pockets to look for the boy's keys when he reached Naruto's apartment building.

"Where _are_ they?" grumbled Sasuke to himself as he searched the boy. He tried Naruto's apartment door again. It was locked. Sasuke dropped Naruto onto the ground and lightly smacked him to wake him up.

"Naruto. Where the hell are your keys?" The boy didn't flinch. Sasuke tried again. "Naruto. Your keys." Nothing. Getting a little aggravated, this time Sasuke gave the other boy a slight punch to the stomach.

"... Ugh..." was the only sound that came out of Naruto. _Crap,_ thought Sasuke, _what am I going to do with him?_ He nudged the boy lying on the floor who again gave no response. The chunnin sighed and leaned Naruto against the wall.

That was it, Sasuke had enough of this nonsense, he was just going to leave him there. As Sasuke was about to leave, he felt a tug on his leg. The boy looked back to see his teammate holding onto his leg,

"Let me go." Naruto's eyes were closed as if he was still sleeping, but he refused to let go. Sasuke bent down to pry off the tanned fingers that were holding on so tightly. As he released himself from Naruto, he began to hear a strange rumbling. He looked up to realize what a mistake he had made. Naruto's mouth opened wide for the second time that night but this time it wasn't to bite Sasuke. No, it was to barf. All over Sasuke and himself.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Bright blue eyes opened to find an unknown and strange surrounding. _Where am I?_ thought Naruto. He sat up only to feel a sudden sharp pain in his head,

"Uh..." he groaned clutching the back of his head. His eyes wandered the room from the futon he seemed to have slept on. It looked like he was in a house. And whoever owned it, was definitely someone with no taste, what-so-ever. There weren't any decorations on the walls, barely any furniture or anything. Well, it wasn't like Naruto had much in his apartment but at least his place looked somewhat cheery. This just looked so... sad.

Naruto found a glass of water next to him and quickly gulped down the entire glass. His mouth had just felt so dry. He pushed back the blanket and stood up. As the blonde looked down he realized he wasn't even wearing his own clothes. It was a plain grey t-shirt and pajamma pants. At least the person who dressed him at least had the decency to leave his boxers on.

The blonde yawned and scratched his head. He noticed there was futon laid out in the room, which looked like it had been recently occupied. Naruto started to walk to towards the futon curiously when he felt a sudden pressure on his bladder.

"AHH! I HAVE TO GO PEEEEEEEE!" yelled Naruto clutching wildly down below. He hadn't taken a piss at all the night before and he was pretty sure he had drunk a lot. Running around frantically, Naruto slid open the first door within his reach. Clothes… he was in a closet.

"CRAAAAAP!" Naruto quickly tried the other door, which luckily led into a hallway. Using all his might, he flung open the next door in sight. It was a bathroom.

"YESS!" he cried in victory and was about to run in to pee. That is, until he realized something was blocking his way. No, _someone._

Sasuke.

A very _NAKED_ Sasuke.

* * *

I'm back with more of my fic:D I hope it's alright... i had the idea in my head earlier this week, but i didn't have any time to write because of school and work :( ... gr... stupid school... Anywho, I only have a couple things to say. 

1. _(sniff)_ anyone watch ep. 116-117? waaaaah... neji! ;3; why, why why!

2. If _anyone_ has any family in southeast asia,I sincerelyhope they are ok:)

so... once again, my lovely reviewers, thanks! XD i would love feedback on this chapter as well! Is it good? Bad? Fluffy enough? Yada yada. ok, i've talked enough, ta ta for now!

_**Azamaria-chan**_

_Edited October 12, 2005_


	4. two weeks till

**Title: Never been kissed**

Rating: hopefully i can write pg-13 -.-"

Pairings: SasuNaru, of course, InoShika, some KakaIru (yay!) and morrreeeee

Warnings: hints of shonen ai and more...

Summary: It's almost Naruto's sixteenth birthday and Kiba tells him a couple of things that he needs to do before then...

Author's Notes: thoughts and 'inner Sakura' are in _italics. _This is a little bit of a slower chapter... :P but it will pick up again next chapter :)

Disclaimer: Have you heard of this anime called Naruto? Because it doesn't belong to me...

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Two Weeks till...**

There was nothing but silence as the two stood still in a stance, waiting for the other to attack. Finally, one decided to give in and run forward to attack.

"Naruto?"

Blank Blue eyes blinked, looking at his opponent.

"What?" The boy asked. Sakura sighed, she had run straight at Naruto with a kunai and he hadn't even flinched one bit.

"You seem a little distracted," she explained. The blonde gave a small grin and put one of his hands behind his head,

"Ah.. what makes you say that?" Sakura gently poked Naruto with the side of the kunai, which was right under his chin.

"I got you." Naruto seemed a little flustered,

"See? You are improving!" Sakura lowered her arm and sighed,

"Naruto... you haven't been concentrating all day, what's bothering you?" she asked. The boy shook his head as his eyebrows slightly furrowed,

"It's nothing," he said slowly looking towards the ground.

"Na-ru-to," she whined, "I thought we agreed that we could tell each other things."

"Don't worry, everything is fine," replied Naruto smiling widely, "Come on, let's spar some more." The pink hair girl nodded and stepped away as they began to spar. Since Ino and Shikamaru's party, Naruto had showed up at her door everyday, asking if she wanted to train. Sakura didn't quite know why he would want to train with her but it benefited her so Sakura didn't ask.

Even though they had only been training together for a week, the kunoichi thought she could already feel it starting to pay off. Sparring with a boy was a lot harder she quickly found out. Naruto went easy on her at first, but soon he got comfortable to treating her as though she were a guy. Sakura found herself trying out different and new moves because Naruto was so unpredictable.

Sakura was glad he wasn't treating her as if she was some delicate object who couldn't defend herself. Especially today, Sakura noticed that Naruto was all of a sudden fighting back a lot harder than he had before.

"Come on _Sasuke_, you can do better than that," Naruto suddenly snarled. Sakura jumped back and stared at the blonde with wide eyes. Naruto stood clueless for a moment before his face showed any sign of what he had just said.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen, Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto reddenning, "I'm just so used to seeing Sasuke when I fight that it kinda just slipped out."

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Hinata felt a kink in her neck and stepped away from the tree she had been hiding behind to stretch. She had been crouched in an uncomfortable position for about an hour or so. The shy girl loosened her limbs before returning to the tree once again.

There he was, panting and hair gleaming in the sunlight... and there _she_ was, laughing and sitting in the grass with _him_. Hinata could feel the pang of jealousy run through her. Why couldn't that be her with Naruto, laughing and talking? Instead, he was with Sakura.

The Hyuuga heir had been following Naruto all week trying to gather up the courage to finally ask him out. Or at least tell him that she liked him. If Naruto was going to kiss someone before his birthday, which was in two weeks, she wanted it to be her.

Hinata sighed, she knew she would have to make a move or else she was forever going to hide in the shadows. If she didn't do something soon, she'd never be able to do anything at all. With a deep breath, Hinata stood up and prepared herself to head into the open. As she was about to take a step forward, she suddenly got a glimpse of what looked like someone hiding in the trees across from her?

It seemed that Hinata wasn't the only one watching Naruto and Sakura. The shy girl took a step back, feeling a little unnerved; maybe she should just wait for another day. Gathering the courage was already enough for today. Besides, it didn't look like the other person was going to come out of _his_ shadows either.

**_-  
- b r e a k -  
-_**

Naruto sighed as he sat on the stool at Ichiraku's, waiting for his ramen. His training today had definitely not been one of his hardest but for some reason he found himself tired. He watched with hungry eyes as the delicious smelling ramen was placed in front of him,

"Thanks Ojiichan!" he said smiling. The restaurant owner smiled back at him,

"Eat lots Naruto-kun. Your stomach was growling so loud, we heard it even miles away." Naruto laughed and nodded before beginning to inhale his food.

Training with Sakura was interesting all right. Helpful somewhat, but probably more useful to her than himself. Naruto knew he should take the opportunity to help Sakura advance in his taijutsu but that wasn't his main motivator. It was because he still couldn't take his mind off that one moment and it was freaking him out!

Naruto wasn't sure why the scene of Sasuke in the bathroom kept on playing over and over in his head but it did. And that was a week ago. He still hadn't gotten over it yet. _Why?_ The boy's chopsticks stilled as he continued to think.

It was just those dark, captivating, smouldering eyes that drew him in. Not to mention Sasuke's creamy, smooth pale skin, screaming out to him to be touched. Naruto quickly grabbed his head with his hands, _what the hell am I thinking?_

The blonde tried to shake the thoughts from his head but there was just one image of Sasuke that wouldn't leave. It was of the other boy standing in the middle of the bathroom with a peaceful and serene face as he ran his hand through his wet hair. It was out to torture to Naruto.

Why was Naruto all of a sudden enraptured by his rival of all people? He couldn't understand it at all. It was just something about the way he looked so calm and the way there was no trace of that sarcastic smirk. Godamn, why did Sasuke have to be so...

_Beautiful..._

Naruto clenched his fist and closed his eyes as he took deep, long breaths. _Must... not... think... about..._

"Sasuke?" The blonde snapped his head up only to hit the ramen bowl and send it flying.

"Oww..." complained Naruto as he clutched his head and saw a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye. "Iruka-sensei?" His old teacher only laughed at him,

"Naruto, I didn't think you'd still be such a klutz after all this time."

"But you surprised me!" defended Naruto. Iruka smiled,

"I only came to ask you something but since you're eating, I thought I'd join you." Naruto pointed to the seat next to him as Iruka sat down.

"Iruka-sensei, you owe me another bowl of ramen but what is it that you wanted to ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you had seen Sasuke-kun lately," his former teacher explained. Naruto slightly tensed,

"Eh? No..." He paused, "Wait a minute... Sasuke isn't even your student anymore, why are you asking about him?"

"What? Why can't I ask about an ex-student? Besides, it's not just me, it's Kakashi-sensei too!" exclaimed Iruka.

"Kakashi-sensei too? You were talking to Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto, his face contorting in confusion. He didn't know Iruka and Kakashi even knew each other. Iruka flushed,

"Well, I'll-have-you-know-we-just-happened-to-be-at-the-same - hey! Why does it matter to you anyways!" Naruto laughed,

"It doesn't! If I had known you would get all touchy about it... Geez!" Naruto turned his head away from Iruka who in turn sighed,

"Sorry Naruto... How have things been lately anyways?" The blonde scratched his head,

"Well... I've been doing a lot about thinking..." he replied honestly, it _was_ Iruka after all.

"About?" asked the chuunin seriously. Naruto stopped scratching and suddenly lifted his head to look Iruka straight in the eye,

"How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

"Ah!"

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Sakura had stayed longer to train some more after Naruto had left. During the past week, the girl felt more and more motivated to improve her skills. She wanted to become useful and actually help during a mission, instead of _always_ being the backup. _This is the first time in a while since either Naruto or Sasuke has _really_ paid attention to me. Just me,_ realized Sakura.

Most of the time, they were always so self absorbed that or they were too busy concentrating on each other. Not to mention whenever one of them felt the need to train –which was every single day- it was no question who they would go to ask. They always immediately went to each other.

Sakura could even remember the rare occasion where she would see Sasuke and Naruto alone talking or even eating ramen. Over the years they had become so close and didn't let anyone in, if only they would just notice.

Was it wrong that Sakura wanted to be a part of that? She badly wanted to join them and be the one they came to when they wanted to train. But deep down she knew that it was impossible to be as close to her teammates as they were to each other. _Two's company but three's a crowd._ Sakura sighed as stopped her shuriken practice and sat down on the grass.

_That thought..._ she said to herself, _almost makes it seem like they're a couple..._

Despite of once being helplessly in love with Sasuke, she laughed and wasn't disgusted. Though it was wrong, even Sakura had to admit that her two teammates _would_ look good together.

Naruto was growing up and had even started to develop a charming look that could make anyone smile. While Sasuke... was just damn gorgeous. In his dark, cold, stoic looking way of course. Together, they were so opposite which made them in a weird way… complete.

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes for thinking such thoughts, she was sure they wouldn't appreciate her thinking about them together.

Sakura got up off the grass to work on her shuriken practice again; Naruto would be so proud. _That's strange,_ thought Sakura. The other days of this week Naruto had gone with her to eat afterwards but today... he claimed he was tired. Sakura could barely recall a moment when Naruto had ever said he was tired. Something had to be on his mind, Sakura had noticed that he had been acting differently all week.

Naruto had been a little bit quieter and always seemed to be off in space, thinking about something. That's when Sakura realized it.

_He likes me! That would make a_ lot _of sense! He has been hanging around with me a lot lately and whenever I ask him what he was thinking about, he would blush!_

The girl giggled to herself. She thought the blonde would be over his silly crush by now. That wasn't to say she wasn't completely over Sasuke, but lately she found herself not wanting to swoon over her teammate any longer.

_It's the only logical reason as to why Naruto has been acting strange!_ Sakura had almost convinced herself that Naruto liked her. What else were the signs pointing to? And for some reason, Sakura didn't feel disgusted or any pity for the blonde. She felt flattered... and... she liked it.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked through the streets. He kept his head down but could still feel the stares coming from the villagers as they went about at their business. _What do they want,_ thought Sasuke as he walked down another street that was less crowded.

Though the looks made him uncomfortable, he was used to it. It had been happening all his life.

"Look, there's the last Uchiha!" one girl whispered to another.

"No way! The last?"

"Yeah... isn't he hot?"

"Um, hell yeah... I wonder if he's single?" The girl giggled,

"I think so... but every girl has already tried asking him out. Nothing works."

"What? Aw... I'd give anything to have a chance with him!"

"I said no one has gotten through!"

"What? Not even guys?" They giggled even more but stopped when they met an icy glare. Their mouths quickly snapped shut. Sasuke continued his stalk through the village. _Why couldn't they just find someone else to swoon over?_ _Why me?_ thought Sasuke,_ it's annoying and a waste of their time_.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The dark haired boy growled, _not again..._

"Sasuke-kun! Wait! I have something to ask you!" The boy looked up to see Sakura running towards him. _Damn... her? I don't want to hear it now..._

"What?" he almost snapped but then he noticed she hadn't leeched herself onto his arm.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke felt himself stiffen, he was slightly surprised.

"Naruto?" _When had Sakura ever asked for Naruto?_

"Yeah, I need to talk to him," Sakura explained casually. Sasuke shook his head,

"No, I haven't seen him." No, he hadn't seen Naruto. Not for a long time. The dark haired boy didn't even know why Naruto was avoiding him. Had something bothered him? Could it have been... because Sasuke took care of him while he was drunk?

"Oh," replied Sakura, "Well... if you see him, could you tell him I'm looking for him?" _Wait,_ thought Sasuke,_ weren't they with each other just a while ago? I know I saw them together..._ He felt his fist clenching slightly.

"I'm looking for him too."

"Oh? What for?" asked Sakura curiously. Sasuke sighed annoyed, why did he always have to explain himself to her? So what if he wanted to see that ridiculously blonde hair and hear that irritating voice, did he have to announce it to the world?

"Let's go," said Sasuke in a tone that would make sure that Sakura wouldn't pry any further.

"Ok..." replied Sakura and fell into step behind him as they began to search.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

"Tell me Iruka-sensei!" Iruka shook his head for the millionth time. Naruto was still bugging him and as they left Ichiraku's. "Meanie!" Naruto walked ahead onto the bridge in front of them. Iruka sighed,

"Why do you want to know anyways, Naruto?" Iruka asked. The boy shrugged,

"Just cause." Iruka rolled his eyes, it was obvious that the boy had something on his mind and it wasn't just anything.

"I'll tell you..." began the brown haired man. Naruto spun around and grinned,

"Yes! I'm listening!"

"...When you're sixteen..." finished Iruka. Naruto threw his hands up,

"Ugh! Iruka-sensei!" he huffed and stuck out his tongue. Iruka laughed,

"If you want to ask someone about this kind of stuff, you should ask Kakashi-sensei, he's better at this stuff than me."

"That pervert! Ew! No way!" exclaimed Naruto. Iruka cringed,

"He's not that perverted..." defended Iruka.

"Yeah? How would you know? You don't see him almost everyday like I do!" The man clearly blushed and cleared his throat,

"Naruto, how's your training?" he said hoping to change the subject and avoid further embarrassment. The blonde didn't notice and began to talk,

"Oh you know," he began and started to talk about a new jutsu he was hoping to master. Iruka nodded but didn't listen as something else had caught his attention. He swore he thought he just saw someone up ahead creeping around on the other side of the bridge.

"Ah... Naruto," interrupted Iruka. The blonde stopped as Iruka dragged him off the bridge and behind a tree. "Sh... Someone's coming." Naruto gave him a weird look and crouched silently beside him. They waited until they heard the sound of footsteps. Naruto peeked around the tree and let out the breath of air he was holding.

"Iruka-sensei, why were you worried? It was only Sasuke and Sakura," laughed Naruto as he stepped out from behind the tree. Iruka joined him to see Sasuke and Sakura walking up towards them,

"Naruto," they both breathed at the same time. Iruka gave them a confused look but they obviously didn't even see him there. Both of their eyes were trained at the same spot.

On Naruto.

* * *

Gomen! I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long, but it took some effort to write. And of course I had work and school :P. I thought it would be much easier to write but I got stuck on trying to make this chapter interesting _(which I hope it was! ). _Don't worry, the next chapter will be more interesting, yup yup!

To my reviewers, LOVELOVELOVE! XD WaterBookLover, Lady of Gryffindor, Autumn-Firefly, Kali Swifteye and anonymous chums... thanks! _(muahmuah)_ hehe. I like to know whether my fic is a good read or interesting. Thanks!

_**Azamaria-chan**_

_Edited October 12, 2005_


	5. ten days till

**Title: Never been kissed**

Rating: pg 13

Pairings: SasuNaru, InoShika, some KakaIru, one-sided sakunaru & hinanaru .

Warnings: shonen ai _(sorry mr. anonymous 'richard', i **love** sasunaru and nothing can change that:P)_

Summary: It's almost Naruto's sixteenth birthday and Kiba tells him a couple of things that he needs to do before then...

Author's notes: thoughts and 'inner Sakura' are in italics. Ek! This chapter was O.o hope you like it xP

Disclaimer: don't own naruto. nope, nope, nope.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

_**Ten days till...**_

_In the still of the night..._

First it was Sasuke, who sat up in his bed, unable to get back to sleep. He climbed out of bed and walked towards the window and sat on the sill. Leaning his back along one side, a leg pushed up against the other, he stared at the moon.

It had been the first time in a while since he hadn't had a nightmare. It was also the first time in a while since… he had a dream. But this wasn't what had Sasuke surprised; it was that _he_ was in his dream... and _only_ him...

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Hinata was next. She had awoken just when her dream was beginning to get good. She let out a small sigh as she took a sip of water from the glass on her night table. The dark haired girl flushed and smiled as she remembered her dream. If only she could get the courage to do that in real life, but then again, if she had that courage, Hinata would do _a lot_ of things.

If only...

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

_Naruto... Sasuke... Naruto... Sasuke..._ chanted Sakura over and over in her head.

The girl knew her want and need for Sasuke was actually beginning to die out, but that didn't mean she still wasn't attracted to him _(seriously, who wouldn't be?)_

But then there was Naruto. God she was lucky, not only did she have one hot guy on her team, she had _two_. Naruto had never really appealed to her that much, but lately, Sakura found herself wanting more and more of the blonde.

Opening her eyes, she stared at the ceiling as her mind began to run away with her. _Ooooh, Naruto really is becoming a piece of hot stuff! Why didn't I notice this before_, Inner Sakura rambled_, but luckily, we're spending all this time together so I can make a move! I'm pretty sure he already likes me, but he's probably just shy. The only thing standing in the way is... Sasuke..._

Sakura shifted and turned on her side. It was true, if there was anything in the way, it was Sasuke. He was their teammate and friend and he might even be jealous. She didn't want to upset the Uchiha but Sakura _did_ want a boyfriend. I mean, come on, she was sixteen years old now and had not even once had a boyfriend! Even Ino had beat her to it! Besides, it wasn't that Naruto wasn't kind, funny and good looking.

He was! He was, in fact, everything and anything a girl could want in a boyfriend!

The pink haired girl sprang up from her bed in excitement. _Hell yeah!_ she cried to herself, _what am I waiting for?_ _But..._

Sakura couldn't help but think of _him_. Just why had she kissed him back then? Sakura began to pace her room. It was _cruel_ of her, to not say a thing and leave the poor boy hanging, but then again, he still acted the same as always. She should just give him a try... _No!_ screamed inner Sakura, _you can't! It just wouldn't be right! You don't like him that way!_

Sakura sighed, _Gomen Lee-san_, she said to herself and began to plan for Naruto's arrival. Her new mission?

To make Naruto her boyfriend.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Then it was Kiba who awoke next. He was staring at the figure in bed next to him. Smiling, the boy lifted a hand to lightly stroke the hair of his partner. Kiba was glad the other snuck into his house for a late night visit and hoped there would be more in the future. He let out a small sigh as he stopped stroking and wrapped his arm around the other.

If only they didn't have to hide their relationship. If only they didn't have to pretend that they were only friends... _if only_.

The truth of the matter was, that Kiba didn't mind if other people knew. In fact, he wanted to tell but he knew he would be in deep shit if he did. Instead, he acted as if everything was normal when it wasn't. He hated when he had to hide his emotions, especially when he couldn't keep the grin off his face whenever this special person was around. Kiba felt a slight stirring beneath his arm as a hand intertwined with his and pulled him closer. He closed his eyes; but then again, it was all worth it.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Lastly, it was Naruto, who let out three sneezes in a row, which woke him up from his sleep. _(You know how you sneeze when someone thinks of you?)_ He turned onto his side and pulled his blanket closer to him. He could never get much sleep on the last day of a mission because he was always anticipating what came after. _When he would get to go home._ Naruto smiled to himself when he thought of the people that would be waiting for him. _Sakura... Kakashi-sensei... Iruka-sensei... Tsunade-baba... Jiraiya..._

_Sasuke... _

Naruto sighed, if only he wasn't a hormonal boy. He didn't know if it was normal, but he couldn't stop picturing Sasuke with his clothes off whenever he saw his rival. Ok, he lied; he pictured Sasuke with his clothes off even when he _wasn't_ around him either.

God, was he sick? Naruto didn't know. All he knew was that he had to avoid Sasuke to get the sick, perverted thoughts out of his head. For Pete's sake, he was thinking about another boy!

Naruto rolled to his other side and looked out of the Inn's window. This was unhealthy! It was only a naked body, why should it bother him? He had seen many naked bodies countless times before and he had never spent this much time thinking about it. It was just attraction, Naruto decided. Only attraction. Sasuke was good looking and could even be mistaken for a girl, right? So anyone could and _should_ be attracted to Sasuke. In fact, Naruto wouldn't be normal if he wasn't attracted to Sasuke.

Yes, it was only right to be attracted to him.

The blonde let out another cry, by why did his rival have to be so damn pretty!

"Urgh!" cried Naruto aloud, "Dammit Sasuke." Twisting and turning Naruto finally came to a conclusion. _This is just a phase_, he said to himself, _I mean, a second ago, you thought Sakura was the hottest thing around. Now it's just Sasuke. Look all you want and be done with him. Find someone new._ Naruto frustratedly closed his eyes; maybe if he just gave in a little bit, it would go away...

_**-  
The Next day:**_

_**Nine days till...  
-**_

"Thanks Ojisan!" yelled Naruto as he walked away from Ichiraku's. Hinata lurched from the shadows watching as he slowly wondered around town. He didn't even notice her presence. Not that he ever did, she had followed him on countless occasions without him finding out. Hinata quickly hid behind a tree when she saw Naruto stop in the park to lie in the grass. The girl couldn't help but blush while watching her crush lie carelessly with a content smile upon his face. His eyes were closed and the slight breeze blew his hair from side to side.

Closing her own eyes, she decided to work out her plan in her head.

First she would walk up to him... slowly... step-by-step. _'Hello Naruto-kun,'_ she envisioned herself saying_, 'I-I want to tell you something.'_ Then she would look into his beautiful blue eyes and say, _'I-I ... like you...'_ From there, Hinata had no idea how it would go, but she would have to take a chance.

Stepping away from the tree, she slowly approached him.

"Na-Naruto-kun," she stumbled as she stood by him. He opened up one eye and smiled,

"Hinata! How are you? No mission today?" She shook her head,

"N-no! N-Not at all!" Naruto sat up and patted the spot next to him,

"Want to join me?" he asked. Hinata flushed and slowly nodded. She carefully tried to sit down while calming her shaky legs.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" She nodded and sneaked a peak sideways at Naruto. Her heart began beating faster and faster. "So, Hinata, what brings you to the park?" He had turned to look at her now. She wanted to keep the gaze and look into his eyes forever but was too shy. _No!_ cried her inner Hinata _you have to do it! You have to show him how you feel!_

Feeling a new strength surge through her, the white eyes turned back to the blue ones. Steadying her hands on the ground, she slowly brought her face towards his. Closer... and closer... Naruto looked at her with confusion but Hinata had gone too far to care. She was almost there, only a couple more inches...

"NARUTO!" screamed a voice that brought Hinata back to reality. When she realized how close she was to the blonde, she sprung back.

"Ah..." she began nervously.

"Naruto! Hinata-chan!" called out Sakura as she ran towards them, "What are you two up to?"

_**-**_

Naruto looked towards Hinata still confused. What was she trying to do back there? Was there something on his face? She had turned a dark red by now. Man, that Hinata was definitely weird and he could never understand her. He turned towards Sakura who had just shown up,

"Hey Sakura-chan! I'm doing nothing, just looking at the sky. How bout you?" The girl smiled,

"Nothing... Actually I was looking for you!"

"Really? Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go train today! I was working hard by myself the days you were on a mission, so you have to come and see how much I've improved!" Grinning, she gestured him up. Naruto slightly shook his head,

"Ahh, sorry. I just ate and I have to meet Iruka-sensei in fifteen minutes. He always makes me check up with him after a mission. But how about after?" The girl nodded eagerly,

"Alright! That sounds great! I'll probably be there already, so just meet me!" She waved to Naruto and then to the poor forgotten Hinata, "See ya later!" Then Sakura ran off. Naruto stood up,

"Ah, gomen, Hinata. I have to go meet Iruka-sensei now... I'll talk to you later?" She nodded, having not changed in colour. Naruto walked away leaving a poor deflated Hinata all alone.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Sasuke jumped from rooftop to rooftop. _Where is he? Where is the dobe?_ thought Sasuke. It had always been a silent mutual agreement that they spar, but lately, Naruto hadn't asked Sasuke at all. That had bothered the stoic boy. It almost seemed as if Naruto had been avoiding him. Sasuke shrugged the thought from his mind. Naruto had just come back from a three-day mission; maybe he was back to normal and would be willing to fight.

_There he is,_ Sasuke said to himself as he spotted the blonde walking away from the academy. Naruto looked a little startled as he saw Sasuke leap from the roof and land in front of him but he quickly covered it up with a grin.

"Sasuke. What are you doing, creeping around?" he asked with a smirk. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest,

"Hn. I don't creep dobe."

"Then why were you running around on the rooftops?" The dark haired boy shrugged,

"No reason," he replied. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well then, I'll see ya later," said Naruto as he walked past Sasuke who clenched his fist. Why didn't he want to spar with him? Sasuke was sure Naruto knew that was why the he had stopped him. Then Sasuke clenched his fist even tighter, why did he even care?

"Naruto." Sasuke ground out his name. The blonde turned around to face him once again.

"What." A confused look across his face.

"Fight me." Sasuke looked at him with those eyes he would never show anyone else. Naruto flinched and shifted his eyes to avoid contact; his cheeks were slightly tinted pink.

"I can't..." Naruto let out quietly though it seemed as if he were contradicting himself.

"Why, dobe, you afraid you're going to lose?" taunted Sasuke. Naruto looked back at him angrily,

"I would never lose. Especially not to you."

"Well then, prove it."

"Fine, I will. Let's go-" Naruto stopped then sighed, "Ah, actually I can't. I already promised Sakura-chan that I would practice with her."

"What?" snapped Sasuke angrily.

"I can't just leave her! She asked me first!" explained Naruto. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar and slammed him into the nearest building wall.

"Sasuke, teme! Let me go!" cried Naruto but he didn't struggle. Instead he was looking back at Sasuke, whose face was now only inches away. Sasuke didn't know why he was reacting this way. Why was he getting so emotional, this was so unlike him. He let go of Naruto who fell in a heap to the ground.

"Geez, Sasuke. Don't get all prissy on me!" Sasuke looked at Naruto, with almost a hurt look in his eyes,

"Would you rather spend time with her than me?"

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Sure, Sakura had gotten better but still was nothing compared to Sasuke. _Why did Sasuke have to say that?_ cried Naruto to himself because now he couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke's words. The truth was that Sakura was more than a teammate, she was like a sister to him and he cared about her deeply. But Sasuke... He was someone different.

He was constantly at the center of Naruto's attention. He was by his side at almost every battle they had to fight. They were willing to die for each other, which Sasuke proved when they had fought Zabuza and Haku. Naruto couldn't explain it but Sasuke meant a lot to him. And though Sasuke was an emotionless bastard, Naruto was pretty sure Sasuke cared for him too. Even if it was just a teeny tiny bit.

"Naruto?" Sakura's voice snapped him back to reality. He blinked his eyes and turned to the direction of the voice.

"Sakura-chan, sorry. I was spacing out," he replied with a slight laugh. She looked concerned,

"Something wrong?" she asked. Naruto gave her a grin and shook his head,

"Nah, I'm fine. Wah! How do you make such good food!" cried Naruto changing the subject. He once again began eating away at the food that Sakura had made for him. Though he was a little surprised that she had brought food for him in the first place.

"It's just a gift," she said laughing, "And if you think this is good, you should try my pie sometime." Naruto nodded vigorously and placed the bento box on the grass on the other side of him and took a sip of water. Blue eyes scanned the training grounds; there was nothing but him, Sakura and the woods. No one else was around.

"So Naruto..." Once again Sakura's voice broke through Naruto's thoughts. He was suddenly aware of how close Sakura was to him. He gulped,

"Nani?" His teammate was merely inches away. When had she gotten that close to him?

"Does anyone ever tell you how good looking you're getting..." Sakura asked, her voice lower than usual. Naruto's eyes widened, what was Sakura getting at? He shook his head,

"N-No..." Naruto turned to Sakura with confusion. She only leaned closer,

"Cause you are," she whispered causing them both to blush. "Especially with that golden blonde hair, blue eyes... nice body..." Naruto could feel his face reddening by the moment. Why was Sakura teasing him like this all of a sudden?

"Sakura-chan..." That was when she placed a hand on his thigh,

"Naruto, you know. I was silly not to respond to you when we were younger... and you had that big crush on me," she said in what she thought was seductive and brought her other hand up to gently run through his hair.

"I don't think this is-"

"It's okay Naruto... I know you want me," she whispered into his ear. Naruto took a deep breath to calm down but that hand of Sakura's was beginning to venture places no hand had yet to venture.

"S-Sasuke-" It was the first word that came to mind.

"What about Sasuke?" she said slowly, her hand pulled back.

"He would..." Naruto didn't know what to say, he still wasn't sure why his rival's name came out of his mouth in the first place.

"He would what?" There was an annoyed tone in Sakura's voice.

"He wouldn't like this..." _I wouldn't like this,_ thought Naruto.

"Who cares what Sasuke thinks," snapped back Sakura pouting as she drew back completely. Naruto let out a deep breath,

"I'm... well, Sasuke is our teammate. And..." _You're not the one I think about..._

"I guess... Well..." Sakura's eyebrows were furrowing as she attempted to figure out what was happening. Naruto stood up,

"You know, it's getting a little late. How about I walk you home?" He gave her a soft smile and gestured towards the direction of home. Sakura slowly nodded and gathered everything up.

"Okay... Let's go."

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

It was in the middle of the night when Kiba snuck out of his house. Moving quickly and silently, he ran down his street without disturbing anyone. He was excited and couldn't wait to get there. Though, it was weird to be without Akamaru, he was sure the dog wouldn't want to be where he was headed.

As he was checking to make sure the street was clear –he didn't want to get in trouble with his parents- he spotted a figure moving up ahead of him. _Damn_, thought Kiba, _that person is in my way! And I don't want to have to go the long way around._ Deciding to take the chance, Kiba slowly made his way down the street, sticking to the shadows.

"Who's there?" called out a voice through the darkness. Kiba groaned, he'd been caught. As he tried to run away, he noticed whoever-it-was was chasing after him. _Damn, it has to be a shinobi..._ Kiba noted.

Suddenly, Kiba felt himself being pinned to the ground.

"Kiba?" A surprised voice.

"Naruto?" The dog nin was equally surprised.

"What are you doing here?" they asked each other at the same time. Naruto got off Kiba and offered him a hand.

"Couldn't sleep," answered Naruto.

"Ah... yeah... me too," he replied as he took Naruto's hand to get up. Kiba was glad it was dark out, or Naruto would have been able to see lie all over his face. Kiba was an awful liar.

"Why did you chase me?" asked Kiba. Naruto turned his head,

"I thought you were someone else," he mumbled to himself. Silence.

"Something wrong?" Kiba was a little curious now. Naruto shook his head,

"Have some things on my mind, that's all. How bout you Kiba?" The boy grinned a toothy grin,

"Nah, everything's been all good," he replied honestly.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto curiously, "You seem… happier than usual."

"Well yeah, I have been. It's great to..." _have someone there,_ he thought.

"Huh." Apparently Naruto didn't get it.

"Nevermind," Kiba groaned, it wasn't worth explaining to a dunce.

"What? No tell me! It's great to what? Be a shinobi? Eat ramen? What?" Naruto cried, he place his hands on Kiba's shoulders, "Tell me!"

"Just think about it," was all Kiba was willing to offer. The blonde stared at Kiba while the wheels in his brain began to work. It was another moment before Naruto finally realized. _God, he's slow,_ thought Kiba. The blonde gasped and pointed,

"I-It's someone. Isn't it!" The bewildered and shocked look on Naruto's face made Kiba laugh,

"Maybe..." he replied teasingly.

"How could you get lucky before me?" Kiba laughed even harder.

"It obvious. I'm way better looking than you." This time Naruto didn't reply. Kiba stopped laughing, "What." Naruto let out a sigh,

"You're lucky," Naruto said slowly while looking away. Kiba just shrugged,

"Yeah, but you can find someone too. I'm sure there's someone who likes you," said Kiba giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Well, I dunno... Hinata and Sakura were really acting weird today... and Sasuke..." he mumbled to himself. _Sasuke?_ thought Kiba, _he mentions Hinata and Sakura and then Sasuke? Woah. What's going on here?_

"What do you mean, '_and Sasuke'_?" Kiba asked while giving a grin. Naruto smacked his hand over his mouth,

"I-I said that aloud?" His blue eyes were wide with terror.

"Yup." The blonde groaned and placed a hand behind his head before trying to laugh it off,

"I just said Sasuke cause he was acting _really_ weird today too," Naruto tried to explain.

"Sure, sure, sure..."

"Hey. What are you trying to say, Kiba?" cried Naruto defensively, his hands on his hips. The other boy laughed,

"Nothing..."

"It better be..." said Naruto before changing the subject, "So, who is this girl? Tell me, tell me!" Kiba shook his head,

"No way!" The blonde pouted,

"What? Who is she? Hinata?" Kiba only shook his head firmly.

"Aw, come on! At least tell me what it was like to kiss her!" Naruto pushed out his lips in a way that made him look like a fish, "Was it like this?" Kiba rolled his eyes as Naruto imitated 'kissing' sounds. "Come on Kiba! What was it like kissing her?" Kiba smirked and looked Naruto straight in the eye,

"Whoever said I kissed a girl."

* * *

I'm back! With more! Yay! It was hard to find time to write this chapter :( but nonetheless, it was still written. ahh... did i mention my brother shares the same birthday as Naruto? -.-" hehe.. and my birthday is coming up, feb. 8 :P same day as the third Hokage! xP anywho, i'll try to get an update before then!

cheeseboi: hehe, i wish sakura were nicer in the real naruto, but then again, i wish a LOT of things would happen in the real naruto... (cough) SASUNARU (cough)

RubyLove: thanks! (grins)

Anjo: aren't we all rooting for sasuke?

Miaku-Astradah: i know! i love kiba... hehe, hope you don't mind who he's getting together with... xP

Thanks to anonymous peoples, Sylver rain and Lady of Gryffindor. Yay! I love getting reviews, not only will it help me beome a better writer, it makes me feel all gushy inside. hehe, hope you review! (dances around)

_**Azamaria-chan**_

_Edited October 12, 2005_


	6. Six days, Five days till

**Title: Never been kissed**

Rating: pg 13

Pairings: SasuNaru, InoShika, KakaIru, one-sided sakunaru & hinanaru and... kibashino! (now you know! lol... like it wasn't obvious before though...)

Warnings: shonen ai (YAY!)

Summary: It's almost Naruto's sixteenth birthday and Kiba tells him a couple of things that he needs to do before then...

Author's notes: thoughts and 'inner Sakura' are in _italics. _hee hee hee... this chapter was a little more fun. i made everyone more creepy. and now... the magic of cat fighting xD

Disclaimer: if i did... sasunaru (cough)

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**Six days till...**

"Are you sure it's alright if he knows?"

"Don't worry about it."

"It's just like you not to worry. What if he says something?"

"Shino..." Takes hand, "I trust Naruto, he wouldn't say anything."

"I trust you."

"You better." Silence. Kiba places his head on Shino's chest, "Besides..."

"What."

"I think..."

"Naruto... is..."

"With."

"Yeah." Shino runs a hand through Kiba's hair gently,

"Does he-"

"No."

"Soon?"

"Definitely."

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Shikamaru Nara lay peacefully on a hill as he watched the clouds, away from the noise of the village. That is, until Uzamaki Naruto found him.

"Oi! Shikamaru! Got room for another there?" Shikamaru grunted,

"No." Naruto didn't notice and sat down next to him anyway.

"It's a little cloudy today," he said suddenly.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto joined Shikamaru and lay down.

"Yet you're still here on this hill staring up into the sky."

"And your point is?" Naruto didn't answer back which Shikamaru thought strange for the usually loud, rambunctious nin. "Naruto."

"What." Shikamaru sighed,

"I like the peace and quiet." He hoped that was enough to answer the blonde's question. Besides, Shikamaru didn't want to bother with long explanations that were too tiresome.

"Ne, Shikamaru?" The other grunted in reply, "How come you're going out with Ino-chan then? She's the opposite of peace and quiet!"

"I like her," answered Shikamaru bluntly.

"H-How did you know when you liked her?" asked Naruto. Shikamaru sighed, he was beginning to get too tiring. _Why is Naruto asking all these questions anyway,_ thought Shikamaru.

"I guess, I knew when I thought about her all the time. Her face, her smile, even that annoying voice. But the main reason, I knew I would risk my life for her, no matter how troublesome."

"Risk your life?" squeaked out Naruto. Shikamaru closed his eyes.

"Yes. Is that all? Are you finished? I would like to rest," Shikamaru said to the blonde. He could hear as Naruto opened his mouth to say a word but then stopped,

"Yeah... That's all..."

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Hinata sadly walked around Konoha wondering what to do. It was almost Naruto's birthday and she wanted to show him her affection before then. But how? Her last attempt hadn't worked out very well and he didn't seem to have a clue about what she was trying to tell him. If only Hinata were brave enough to say it out loud.

"Hinata-san!" called out a voice. The girl turned to the side to see Rock Lee and her cousin Neji walking up to her.

"Ohayoo, Lee-san," she turned to him and gave him a slight nod and then turned to Neji, "Neji-ni-san."

"Why the sad look on your face earlier?" asked Lee. Hinata slightly shook her head and looked down,

"Ah, no... it's nothing." She could feel Neji staring at her and kept looking down.

"Are you sure?... Or is it just love problems?" asked Lee seriously. Hinata could feel her face beginning to flush,

"Ah..."

"So it is!" cried Lee, "Is there something I could help you with?" The guy with the really big eyebrows wanted to help her? Hinata was about to shake her head but she stopped herself before she could. Her earlier attempt hadn't worked earlier, maybe Lee could give her a good suggestion. It might just work.

"L-Lee-san," she stumbled nervously, "maybe you can..." Lee gave a huge grin and his 'nice guy' pose,

"No problem! With Rock Lee here to help you, everything's going to be fine now!" Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"Lee..." came from Neji who obviously didn't want to be talking about this but the other boy ignored him.

"So, who is it?" Hinata shook her head too embarrassed to say. "That's ok," said Lee, "Are you having trouble trying to tell him you like him?" She nodded shyly,

"I-I've tried... b-but he never notices..." Lee nodded along intensly,

"I know what you're talking about, it's hard isn't it?" Hinata looked at him,

"Lee-san too?" The chunnin sighed and his eyebrows lowered,

"I always try to let her know that I like her but Sakura-san never seems to notice. Even though there was this one time-" he stopped and looked at the two Byakugan users embarrassed, "Sorry! Here I am talking about my troubles when I'm supposed to be helping Hinata-san."

"It's o-okay," replied Hinata, "Y-You shouldn't give up, Lee-san. I'm sure Sakura-san would like you too." The eyebrows lifted up,

"That's right! I just have to show her my love!" he exclaimed pumping a fist into the air. He then turned back to Hinata, "You too! We can't give up yet! We have to fight till the end!" Hinata nodded.

"R-right!"

"Okay! Let's go and show them!" he delcared and began walking off gesturing Hinata to come with him. Neji sighed and looked at the two love sick shinobi and slowly followed hoping they would snap back to reality sometime soon so he could train.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Naruto lay on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He was glad there were less requests for missions at the moment. It was nice to get time to himself for a change but lately that time alone had led to thinking. And there were exactly two things on Naruto's mind right now.

Love.

And Sasuke.

Naruto was still confused about what exactly Kiba had told him. Kiba had said he was in love, whatever that means, but more importantly it was who he had said he was in love with. Shino. Naruto had remembered the shock that went through his mind, in fact it was still going through his mind. _Kiba was in love with Shino!_ Kiba had asked Naruto not to tell anyone because not everyone would accept this kind of thing.

Naruto promised but he still had some questions of his own. It wasn't the fact that Shino was a boy, he just wanted to know why Shino. Was it his personality? Attraction? The only thing Kiba had said was, _'You'll find out soon enough'_ and that was it. What did Kiba mean by that? Naruto had no idea.

The second thing running through his mind.

Sasuke. He hadn't had a chance to speak with him since that time.

_"Would you rather spend time with her than me?"_

Those words rang through Naruto's mind over and over again. It wasn't everyday the Uchiha showed his emotions and for that split second, Naruto had seen it in Sasuke's eyes. Naruto sighed, didn't Sasuke know that his feelings for Sakura were different. Sakura was like his sister, someone Naruto watched over and took care of. Though lately, Sakura had been acting a little weird. That kind of touching wasn't normal between the two. But other than that, Sakura didn't give Naruto that drive that Sasuke did. That burn. That passion.

Sasuke was the only one that sizzled his fire. Naruto coughed aloud, what the hell was he thinking. Sizzle his fire? Man was he a sap or what. He groaned and turned on his side. It was true though, not only did Sasuke provoke him in a rivalary sort of way, he provoked him in another way as well. A turned on way...

Man oh man did Sasuke really 'sizzle his fire' with his godamn gorgeous face and flawless skin... lean, tight body... silky, beautiful hair...

Naruto mentally smacked himself and started a mantra in his head. _'He's your rival, he's your rival, he's your rival...'_ over and over again. Why exactly did he have to do this every single time? And keeping his distance with the other shinobi wasn't doing anything either.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter," he murmured to himself and buried his face into his pillow. How the hell did he exactly face the other everyday and not have jumped him yet. He groaned, one way or another he would have to talk to Sasuke. He still had to settle the whole 'spending time' business thing anyway.

_I'm just going to have to go and find him tomorrow,_ thought Naruto,_ get it over with and then leave before my mind runs away with me. If I wait, the anticipation of seeing Sasuke would probably kill me._ He sighed and cursed his hormones and let himself drift off to sleep. That is, not before letting his vivid imagination one more peek at the beauty that is Sasuke.

**-  
The next day...**

**5 days till...  
-**

_Dammit! No sign of him anywhere,_ thought Sakura as she crouched up on a rooftop. Normally she would have been chatting with Ino, having a nice girl's day but lately, Sakura hadn't been normal. The realization that she had no boyfriend. The realization that Sasuke would always be impossible. The realization that Naruto wasn't. Sure, last time she had tried to make a move on him, he bailed, but he was probably shy. Sakura was pretty sure she had never seen Naruto with another girl.

The pink locks swayed in the wind, which was picking up some speed. The clouds were forming overhead, spelling countless possibilities of a storm. An omnious feeling perhaps?

Now Sakura, being the determined girl she was, jumped off the rooftop and continued her search for the scruff of blonde hair. Motivation of the fact that Naruto hadn't turned her down, drove Sakura on.

_That's right girl!_ screamed inner Sakura, _you're going to find him and when you do, you're going to pin him down. He's going to be your boyfriend by the end of today and that's that._ A determined look and sly smile found it's way onto Sakura's face.

_Come out, come out wherever you are... Naruto..._

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

_Where is he_, though Hinata as she walked around. Ever since the talk she and Lee had, the Hyuuga had felt a little more confident that usual. _This time is going to be different_, she thought to herself and began to search some more.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

_Sakura! _cried inner Lee,_ just wait till I find you. I'm going to make you mine... _(Inner Lee strikes an overly confident 'nice guy pose')

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

_Dobe..._

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

While everyone was looking for him, they all failed to look in the most obvious place. Naruto's apartment where he was sleeping peacefully, except for his constant sneezing in his sleep. He would later get up in two hours and realize how much he had slept in. Then after having a, uh... well... graphic dream involving Sasuke, he would jump out of bed.

Hopefully, he would make it in time...

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Sasuke struck the stump in front of him over and over again. _Dammit_, he thought. The dark hair boy was getting impaitient, hoping that the blonde would show up. If Naruto didn't show up soon, a lot of trees were going to die that day.

Deep down Sasuke was still angry that Naruto chose to be in Sakura's presence rather than his sometimes. He wanted Naruto's undivided attention and his focus to be on him. Sasuke threw a kunai at the stump, hitting it dead in the center.

He hadn't fought Naruto in a while and was itching to do so. Sasuke wanted a challenge and almost missed that rivalary that went on between them. But lately, Naruto didn't seem to be keeping up his end. He was in a daze a lot, tried not to look Sasuke in the eye and even... blushed.

_Why_, thought Sasuke, _is there something about me that embarrasses him?_ The boy sighed, he wanted to know what was going through that blonde head and set it straight. He wanted Naruto to realize that he should working on defeating Sasuke and thinking about him constantly (little did he know Naruto already was...)

Sasuke suddenly spun around as he heard a rustle of leaves behind him.

"Naruto?" he said at the same time as the person walking into the clearing. It was Sakura. _What was she doing here._

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," she smiled. _Here it comes_, thought Sasuke and mentally groaned. "Where's Naruto?" Sasuke felt a little taken aback, since when had Sakura started wanting Naruto?

"Not here."

"Oh," came out her deflated answer, "is he meeting you later or something?" Sasuke shrugged and didn't answer. "Sasuke-kun?" He went back to assulting the stump before him, ignoring her completely. A moment passed before she spoke again.

"So is he or is he not?" she asked with a sharper tone than usual.

"Why don't you ask him." A hint of a glare was sparking behind her eyes,

"I would but I don't know where he is," she replied through clenched teeth. Sasuke rolled his eyes, she was beginning to get annoying.

"Go look for him." Out of the corner of his eye he could see her fists beginning to clench.

"Why don't you just tell me where he is," she snapped. Sasuke turned towards her with a cold face,

"Why would I." Sasuke knew she was his comrade and somewhat friend but for some reason he didn't want her finding Naruto. He didn't want her all over the blonde, touching and flirting. His glare deepened and she returned it.

"Sasuke." She left off the 'kun'. The pink haired girl was obviously getting pissed. "You'll tell me where Naruto is even if I have to get it out of you." Sasuke could have laughed, was the girl actually trying to threaten him? Over Naruto?

"Hn." She didn't even deserve a response, that was ovbiously the stupidest thing that Sasuke had ever heard.

"Why don't you want me with Naruto? Is it because he might want to spend more time with me than you?" Sakura taunted at him. Sasuke could feel some heat coming into his face, he didn't care if the blonde would want to spend time with her or not. Well, that was what Sasuke's mind was saying, but his heart was a different issue.

"Those things don't matter to me." The fire in their eyes growing.

"Well, when I become Naruto's girlfriend, he's going to be spending less and less time with you. I know it will matter to you then. _Sasuke_." Sasuke could feel his inner bitch slowly rising to the surface (not that it wasn't there the whole time...)

"Boyfriend? Even he's not that stupid." Sakura stamped her foot angrily,

"That's it! You know, all those years I loved you, you never returned my affections one bit. Instead, you ignored me. Sometimes even insulted me," she spat. Sasuke only scoffed. _What was she getting so riled about._

"You're annoying," he said and turned around to walk away.

Suddenly, a kunai flew right by his ear to hit the tree right in front of him.

"Don't walk away from me," cried out Sakura furiously. _What the hell does she think she's doing_, thought Sasuke angrily, _throwing a kunai. At me_.

He spun around to face her.

"You should leave now." She pulled out another kunai and stepped into a stance,

"Fat chance."

* * *

wow... this was a fun chapter to write. xD once i got started, i realized i couldn't stop. So part of the next chapter is already written O.o hehe... anyways, i hoped the tension between Sakura and Sasuke was built and not too rushed. and like i said earlier, i couldn't help but make everyone just a little creepier. Now to my wonderful reviewers:

Dasuiside: thanks! i'm glad you like it! (grins)

tyranimo: i wil, don't you worry. xD

SasuNaru-kun: ur muses O.O kill! lol... don't worry, I updated! xD i loved Shino x Kiba too! (hugs plushie)

Little Fox Kit: don't we all think preverted thoughts? i know i do... xP i mean come on, it's sasunaru!

Smoking Panda: Go Shino!

Azamiko: aren't we all supposed to be doing homework? lol, cause i know i am -.-" glad you think it's in character, i think fics are better that way :)

hujin: i know, i feel bad for sakura and hinata too... but sasunaru has completely clogged my brain.

RubyLove: thanks for your advice, i really appreciate it. you were right about the sakura thing (last ch.), i went and changed it. but i should really get someone to beta... does anyone know anyone... xP...

well, now i'm off to sleep cause tomorrow's my birthday! xD and i have a feeling next chapter will be out soon... lol. review?

**_Azamaria-chan_**


	7. Five days, Four days till

**Title: Never been kissed**

Rating: pg 13

Pairings: SasuNaru, InoShika, KakaIru, one-sided sakunaru & hinanaru, KibaShino

Warnings: shonen ai

Summary: It's almost Naruto's sixteenth birthday and Kiba tells him a couple of things that he needs to do before then...

Author's notes: thoughts and 'inner Sakura' are in _italics. _Many thanks to RubyLove for beta-ing my fic! xD and now... boys in love! i hope you like!

Disclaimer: not mine...

* * *

**Chapter seven:**

**Five days till...**

Naruto snapped up from his bed. For some reason he had this strange feeling in his gut. It was telling him to get up, something was wrong. Naruto quickly jumped out of bed and pulled on nearby clothes. He rushed to the washroom to brush his teeth and splash his face with cold water.

Why was he getting this feeling? Quickly running a wet hand through his blonde hair to give it some life, he gave a grin to his mirror. Whatever was going on, he was going to fix it.

Naruto bounded out of his apartment and found his way onto the streets of Konoha. He looked around but couldn't find anything. There was nothing wrong here. He decided to walk to the places he was most familiar with, that might affect him if any change occurred.

First, Naruto checked the ramen shop. It was still the same as ever. Naruto let out a small sigh of relief, he didn't know what he would do if one of his main sources of ramen was cut off.

Satisfied with Ichiraku's status, he quickly bounded off to the academy. Peering through the windows of the classroom, he found nothing unusual. Iruka was still teaching and waved to him through the window. Nothing wrong here either. He was about to take off when he heard someone call his name,

"Naruto!" He looked around only to be met with grotesquely large eyebrows.

"Ah!" he screamed. He stepped back to see the eyebrows belonging to Lee. _Why do they seem to be larger than usual_?

"Hey, have you seen Sakura-san?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, but I'm kinda in the middle of looking for something..." Lee nodded,

"Oh, I see. What are you looking for?" Naruto shrugged,

"Eh... I don't really know, but my gut is telling me that something is going on." Lee gave him a serious look,

"Well then, let's go find out!" cried the boy with the eyebrows and tugged on Naruto's sleeve as they took off.

"Let's go to the training grounds," said Naruto. Lee nodded as they leaped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Ok! That's sounds- Wait a sec!" Naruto felt himself being pulled down to the ground.

"Hinata-san!" yelled Lee, "how's it going?" _He stopped me to say hi to Hinata!_ thought Naruto giving Lee a look. "Sorry, I have to check up on her. It'll only be a minute." Naruto reluctantly nodded.

"L-Lee-san! N-Naruto-kun!" peeped out Hinata in surprise as she turned around to see Lee and Naruto come up to her.

"I just thought I'd say hi!" said Lee smiling, "It was too bad we didn't ah, complete our mission yesterday." Hinata blushed,

"I-It's fine, we can t-try again," she said quietly. Naruto looked at them confused,

"Mission? You guys had a mission together!" Lee laughed and smacked him on the back,

"Haha! It's just between Hinata-san and I!" Naruto rolled his eyes,

"Right... anyways, we better get going Lee." Lee nodded,

"We'll talk later Hinata-san. First I have to help Naruto find something," Lee explained.

"Find something?" asked Hinata curiously.

"Yeah," began Naruto, "I think something is seriously-" And then he was cut off as a shrill scream came from one of the training grounds.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Sakura wiped off the sweat from her forehead, not caring how manly her actions were at the moment. _Come on, _screamed inner Sakura, _don't let him get to you! You can do it! _Green eyes focused on her opponent across the field from her.

While she was panting, gasping for air and sweating like crazy, Sasuke barely broke into a sweat. Sakura hated the way he still could hold onto his cool demeanour and placid face. _He acts as if I'm nothing, barely a threat. Ugh! His attitude is pissing me off so much!_

"Give up, Sakura."

"No!" There was no way she was going to give up, she had already come this far. This was for all those times Sasuke had hurt her. Sakura quickly grabbed a shuriken and threw it at Sasuke as she ran towards him. He gracefully dodged that and all the punches and kicks she began throwing at him. _He doesn't even fight back,_ thought Sakura, _does he really think that low of me?_

Fuelled with rage, her movements became quicker, harsher and unpredictable. Sakura wasn't even thinking anymore. Finally, she got a hold of his arm. Using that monstrous strength that Tsunade had taught her, Sakura swung Sasuke across the grounds.

_YES! _screamed inner Sakura, _you finally got him! _Sakura looked towards Sasuke, angry to have seen him land perfectly fine.

"Sakura..." he began slowly, "you're beginning to annoy me." Sasuke stood up straight.

"Well I wouldn't be if maybe, you had been a little nicer. If you could have just told me where Naruto was, I would have been out of your way."

"You don't deserve Naruto."

"What do you mean by that?" snapped Sakura, "what do you mean I don't deserve him!" _That's it!_ screamed inner Sakura, _BEAT HIM TO A BLOODY PULP!_ The pink haired girl quickly closed the distance between them and pulled back her arm, winding up for a big beating.

"And who do you think you are? You just can't decide who get deserves to be with Naruto or not!" yelled Sakura as attempted to punch Sasuke. Suddenly, she felt something hard hit her cheek. A fist. Sasuke's fist. He had finally acknowledged that she was his opponent. Sakura quickly pulled back.

"Don't think just because you're a girl that I won't hit you back." Sakura grabbed her cheek

"Why do you even care about me and Naruto! You should just stay out of it!" Sasuke looked at her angrily and disappeared. He reappeared right behind her,

"I've had enough of your babbling," he snarled into her ear as he raised his arm to knock her out. Without thinking, Sakura pulled out a kunai and stabbed it behind her. _Oh my god! I've hit something_. She let out a scream.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Hinata followed Naruto as he took off as soon as he heard the scream. She could see the concern etched onto his face. That was definitely a girl's scream. _Is it Sakura he's worried about?_ The dark-haired girl wondered. _I hope this doesn't mean he still likes her! _The Hyuuga sighed. _Will Naruto ever return my affection?_

Suddenly, a dark streak passed by them. Naruto stopped,

"Sasuke!" he yelled out to his team-mate. The boy didn't even acknowledge the call. "Teme..." Hinata could hear Naruto mutter under his breath before resuming what he was doing. He bounded towards the direction the Uchiha had come from.

"I wonder what's going on," thought Lee aloud. Hinata nodded in agreement. They came to a clearing and found Sakura in the middle of it. She knocked out cold with a log next to her with a kunai jabbed in it.

"Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto as he ran towards her, choosing to give up on following Sasuke in favor of helping the stricken girl. Hinata stiffened as Naruto cradled her in his arms, "Wake up..." Lee was right next to them crying his eyes out

"Is Sakura-chan all right? Please tell me she's ok!" Hinata walked towards them and looked at the girl.

"S-She should be fine. She's just unconscious... probably Sasuke-san..." Naruto's fist clenched, "What the hell was Sasuke thinking?" He stood up and passed Sakura to Lee who was almost passed out from being able to hold Sakura. "I've got to go find that bastard. You guys take care of Sakura. I'll beat some sense into him." Then he disappeared. Hinata turned to Lee,

"Come on Lee-san, we better take Sakura home." Hinata sighed, every time she saw Naruto, something always interrupted them from growing any closer. Maybe it was time she went and talked to her team-mates, they always seemed to take good care of her. Yet lately it seemed they were more interested in spending time with each other than with their female team-mate. Suddenly she could feel the raindrops that had begun to fall.

"We should hurry and get Sakura-chan out of the rain," she said softly to the green clad shinobi.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Naruto spent the better part of his afternoon searching for Sasuke. He gave up when the rain began to pelt down on him. _Where is that teme_, though Naruto. He wanted to know what had happened with Sasuke and Sakura. Why was she knocked out? What had Sakura said to the normally calm boy to make him act in such a brash way?

But most of all, Naruto just wanted to see Sasuke. He missed the other boy's presence. He even missed the comments and insults and even that stupid smirk. If only they were strong enough to say what they felt rather than avoid the other. At least Naruto knew that they would be seeing each other the next day for sure. Kakashi had called a meeting for tomorrow, but how things would be after the Uchiha had treated his other partner in such a hostile manner was a good question!

Naruto sighed as he made his way to the academy. He needed a heart to heart talk with Iruka. The man who was like a father to him was the only one who would be able to help him settle his emotions. He quickly sped up to get inside the building, it was really raining hard outside.

Once inside, Naruto realized that the school was pretty much empty but knowing Iruka, he was most likely still working. Wanting to surprise his former sensei, he masked his chakra and slowly crept towards the classroom.

Reaching the classroom, Naruto found the door closed. He put his ear to the door to hear some strange noises. They were quick and muffled noises. _What's going on_, thought Naruto. He slowly pulled opened the door to peek in.

"Ka-Kakashi..." moaned Iruka. Naruto felt a deep blush creep onto his face. There was his beloved, caring schoolteacher being molested by his creepy, perverted teacher. Though he knew he shouldn't be there, Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the scene in front of him.

There was Iruka lying on his desk, shirtless with Kakashi on top of him, hands on either side of Iruka's body. Naruto watched as Kakashi kissed and nipped on Iruka's neck. _Why am I watching_, thought Naruto, _this is Iruka-sensei! With Kakashi-sensei! Making out! _Naruto felt his mouth drop wide open as Iruka pulled Kakashi into a passionate kiss.

_This is the second homosexual couple I've found out about this week! What is this supposed to mean?_ Blue eyes finally looked down. _Why am I not freaked out?_

"Yo." The blonde head snapped up to see Kakashi looking right at Naruto.

"Ah..." Naruto looked flustered.

"Naruto!" Iruka cried in embarrassment and quickly struggled to get Kakashi off of him. He scrambled to look for his shirt, "It's n-not what you think it is!" Kakashi only laughed cheerfully.

"Need something?" Kakashi asked him calmly as though nothing was wrong. The blonde was only speechless. Iruka had finally pulled on his shirt and rushed to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, what you just saw right now-"

"Is you making out with your boyfriend?" Naruto asked cutting him off. Iruka looked confused,

"You're not mad? Upset? Angry?" Naruto shook his head,

"Ah... a little surprised. But no, I'm not upset..." Iruka let out a sigh of relief.

"See Iruka? I told you that they would be okay with it if they found out." Iruka blushed,

"Are you sure Naruto-kun? You're fine with it?" The boy nodded,

"But... you do know that Kakashi-sensei is a pervert right?" Iruka sighed,

"Trust me, I know... This guy-" He quickly covered his mouth, "Ah...never mind. You wanted to see me about something?"

"Well... you know... friend problems..."

"You mean Sasuke problems," said Kakashi. Naruto glared at him,

"No..." Iruka laughed,

"So what is this problem you're having?"

"I just don't understand one of my friends. He -er she always finds a way come into my mind. I can't stop thinking about her sometimes. I don't know why..." Iruka ruffled his hair,

"Is it possible my little Naruto is in love?"

"Love? No, no, no... this can't be love. We're like rivals. I'm supposed to hate him! HER!" he cried. "No matter how pretty the stupid bastard is," he added quietly. Kakashi laughed.

"You two would make a cute couple. Hm... though, I wonder who'd be the dominant one," Kakashi thought aloud.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" screamed Naruto as Iruka held him back.

"Kakashi! Don't tease him! Naruto's being serious!"

"Fine, fine, you women." Iruka glared at his lover,

"That's it! Get used to the couch, it's the only thing you'll be lying with this week!

"Waaaaaah! That's unfair! I only made one comment."

"No, you've been commenting on my feminineness all week long. I'm a man goddamnit!"

Naruto sighed and left them to their bickering. He walked out of the academy doors and into the rain. _I can't be in love, can I?_ ..._there's no way. So what if seeing Sasuke makes my heart beat faster!¦ so what if I can't stop thinking about him._ _Damn it all! _The blonde groaned,

"Oh god, I'm in love with him," Naruto whispered quietly. Too bad he wasn't alone. Too bad someone else had heard what he said.

**-  
The next day...**

**Four days till...  
-**

Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes. _What happened yesterday?_ she questioned herself. The pink haired girl sat up in her bed and looked around. She was in her room. How did she get there? And what the hell was her hand touching...

"LEE-SAN!" screamed Sakura as she jumped out of bed. She looked back at her bed to see the chunnin slowly waking up. He seemed to have been kneeling by her bedside.

"Sakura-chan? How are you feeling?" he asked. Her eyes widened, Lee had brought her home? What the hell was going on...

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up. I was worried about you," he explained. Sakura's face softened,

"You were?" He nodded,

"When we found you unconscious in the field yesterday, I was so worried, Sakura-chan. What happened?"

"I... I... was fighting Sasuke..." explained Sakura slowly.

"Fighting Sasuke? Why would you do such a thing!" The pink haired girl sighed,

"I was being silly... and angry..." Lee stood up and walked over to where Sakura stood,

"It's ok, Sakura-chan. As long as you're all right." He gave her a big smile. _Why is he acting like this_, thought Sakura, _why isn't he mad about that time? _She felt a twinge of guilt.

"Lee-san... about that time..." He shook his head,

"You had your reasons right? I mean..."

"No, let me explain-" Sakura suddenly noticed the time, "CRAP! I'm late!" She ran to her bedroom door and looked back, "I'm sorry, but I have to meet my team right now. I promise we'll talk later ok?" Lee nodded and then Sakura took off.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Naruto thought it was the weirdest thing on earth. Why were he and Kakashi the first ones to arrive? Something was definitely wrong if Sakura AND Sasuke were both late.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you think is keeping them?" asked Naruto. Kakashi only shrugged, not bothering to look up from Icha Icha Paradise.

"They'll be here," replied Kakashi. He was right. Naruto saw Sakura running towards them.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried as she approached them. "I guess I kind of overslept..."

"Mou... you're an hour late, Sakura-chan. I was beginning to get worried," said Naruto pouting. Sakura smiled,

"You were worried? Sorry, Naruto." Naruto smiled back,

"It's okay, you're here now. All we're doing now is waiting for Sasuke... that teme..." Sakura looked around,

"He's not here? That's odd..." Naruto nodded,

"I haven't seen him since yesterday, when he passed me right by the training grounds. Oh! That reminds me, what happened between you and Sasuke?" Kakashi's eye left the book,

"Yes, do tell us what happened between you and Sasuke." Sakura looked flustered,

"Ah... I just... ah... kinda... tried to fight him..." she answered quietly.

"Fight Sasuke? What? Why?" Sakura huffed,

"He was behind mean! He wouldn't tell me where you were Naruto!"

"Really," said Kakashi looking at his student interested in their conversation.

"Yeah, he was being really touchy," explained Sakura. Naruto looked confused,

"He wouldn't tell you? That's strange..." said Naruto.

"Did you tell Sasuke why you were looking for Naruto?" asked Kakashi. Sakura blushed,

"Well... I might have hinted at something..." she looked towards Naruto and then looked away. Kakashi got the hint.

"Interesting..." Naruto looked at this teacher,

"What's interesting Kakashi-sensei?" The jounin only smiled,

"Go to Sasuke's house. See what's wrong. Sakura you look tired, you should go home as well. We'll all meet another time." Naruto gave a confused look towards Kakashi then nodded,

"See you Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei!"

Naruto quickly made his way towards Sasuke's house. He was more worried than he looked. The dark haired boy was never late. He was near perfect for Pete's sake! Something had to be going on...

Naruto soon found himself in a deserted area of the village. His heart rate quickened as he walked towards Sasuke's house. Every time he came to his area, Naruto couldn't help but get goose bumps. The feelings, the emotions that surrounded the area, specifically around Sasuke's house, were startlingly strong. _How can Sasuke live here all alone?_

Naruto hesitantly knocked on the door. _How can I face him_, thought Naruto, _I only just realized that I'm in love with him!_ He took a deep breath. _Just put on that mask that you've worked so hard to perfect,_ he told himself.

There was no answer. Not ready to give up, Naruto began to circle the large house before him. Luckily he found an open window and snuck inside. Darkness soon engulfed him; he wasn't even able to see his hand in front of him. Naruto took another deep breath, _I gotta look for Sasuke_. Concentrating, he caught sight of light that was barely escaping. He walked towards the light and found a door.

Opening it slowly, he found himself in what looked like a kitchen. He quickly closed the door behind him, too afraid to look at what was in the room engulfed in darkness. Despite the fact that there was light in the kitchen, the room was still rather indiscernible.

_How do you do it Sasuke_, thought Naruto wishing there was a way he could find his friend without having to search the gloomy house. Naruto found his way to a set of stairs and walked up to come to a hallway. All the doors were shut expect two. Slowly walking down the hallway, he peered through the first open door. A bathroom.

The blonde continued down the hallway until he came to the end of it. There was the second open door. There was slightly more light in this room than the rest of the house. Slowly walking inside, he looked around the room. The walls were all bare. The only furniture were a desk, chair and bed. And on that bed...

"Sasuke!" cried Naruto relieved as he ran up to the lump on the bed. " You bastard! You actually had me worried about you! Why didn't you show up this-" Naruto stopped in the middle of his sentence.

There was Sasuke. The boy he was in love with. Shirtless. _Nooooo_, Naruto cried to himself, _stop you stupid hentai! Don't think about that!_

"N-Naruto... I'm... it's... so hot..." whispered Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened in bewilderment. What the hell was going on. He noticed the drops of sweat falling down the boy's pale face. It wasn't even close to hot outside, it was halfway through autumn. What was Sasuke talking about?

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto shook the other's shoulders. His skin was burning to the touch. "Are you sick or something?" Sasuke seemed in a daze,

"I think I have a fever..." the dark haired boy answered slowly. Naruto nodded as he placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead,

"Holy crap you're burning. I'm going to get you some medicine." As Naruto stood up, he felt Sasuke grab his hand.

"Wait... It-It's too hot in here... h-help me take off my pants..."

* * *

Yay for quick update! I'm back again... but only due to a horrendous thing called a cold... :( i have the stupid sore throat and cough... anywho... i hope you like this chapter... lol... i got some kakashi and iruka loving and the start of sasunaru-ness. okie. enough with my incessent chatter. To my reviewers, I have absolutely fallen in love with you guys. I never expected so many XD

Tyranimo: SANKYUU! I hope you liked this chapter xP

mkh2: life is grand xD is this chapter soon enough for coherent-ness (don't mind my english :P) thanks for reading!

katsua: i continue with pleasure! glad you liked it!

smoking panda: HEHEHEHE right back to you.

lilliath: well our clueless blonde is FINALLY realizing the truth. xP thanks for reading!

cheeseboi: hehe, I'm mean too! and i'm happy as long as there's sasunaru!

Clow Angel: Glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter as well. :)

jonesinspace: thanks for the criticism. i'll try to keep that in mind but old habits are hard to break -.-" but i'm definitely going to try!

Dances-with-Fairyes: glad you likie! and that's right, no one messes with Sasuke's man xD

child-115: totally agree! SASUNARU rulez!

Azamiko: hope you enjoy this chapter!

ok... i'm off to pass out... the medicine is stronger than i thought. O.o well, if you have any, i'd love to hear your suggestions as to what Naruto decides to do TO a very out-of-it Sasuke. xD have a happy valentines day!

_**Azamaria-chan**_


	8. Four days, Three days till

**Title: Never been kissed**

Rating: pg 13

Pairings: SasuNaru, InoShika, KakaIru, KibaShino

Warnings: shonen ai, fluffiness, no beta (yet. XP)

Summary: It's almost Naruto's sixteenth birthday and Kiba tells him a couple of things that he needs to do before then...

Author's notes: thoughts and 'inner Sakura' are in _italics._ (hehe, I also really got into 'inner naruto' this chapter xD) hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: not mine...

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**Four days till...**

Lips clashed deeply in a fight for dominance and control. A bite here, a tug there and nipping just about everywhere. Hands were tangled in the depths of clothes, seeking for that freedom and the touch of bare skin. Heat was created within, burning them, setting them on fire, wanting more.

Then there was a growl and a pair of lips broke away.

"Come back here," demanded Kiba, "You can't just stop there." He nuzzled his head by Shino's chin.

"You know I want to but someone's coming," replied Shino, looking longingly at Kiba as they lay on Shino's bed.

"Do we have to answer?" whined Kiba as he sat up and gave the dark haired boy a mischievous look before straddling him, "I want to play!" Shino looked up into those eager eyes, if there hadn't been a knock on the door, he wouldn't have been able to refuse.

The knock came again.

"Shino? Are you home?" called a voice through the door. Kiba sighed and slowly got off his lover,

"I guess we have to go." Shino nodded. He readjusted Kiba's clothes as they got off the bed,

"Thanks," said Kiba with a sly grin, "Don't worry, we'll finish off later." Kiba buttoned up Shino's shirt as he leaned over to give him a quick peak on the cheek, "Let's go." The dark haired boy nodded and followed after his lover to the front door. Kiba opened it quickly, a grin plastered on his face,

"Hinata! Long time no see!" The girl smiled,

"Ah, I thought you would be here Kiba-kun. How are you two doing? We haven't seen each other that much since we became chunnin." Kiba nodded,

"Yeah, we haven't seen each other that much lately," replied Kiba not daring to look at Shino.

"Don't stand there, it looks like it's going to rain," said Shino as he opened the door wider. The girl nodded and followed the boys as they led her towards the kitchen.

"Your parents are home Shino-kun?" The boy shook his head,

"My father is on a mission at the moment and my mother is visiting a friend's house." Hinata nodded,

"Ah, I see. What were you two doing then?"

**_-  
- b r e a k -  
-_**

"Sa-sasuke! W-What are you talking about?" cried Naruto, flushing from head to toe. Just looking at Sasuke was making his heart race, palms sweaty and clothes feel tight. Sasuke wasn't the only one hot around here...

"Dobe… I would unbutton my own pants if I could. My head just hurts..." admitted Sasuke slowly in a raspy voice. Naruto watched as Sasuke turned away, not wanting to show his state of weakness.

"I'm going to get some help…" said Naruto avoiding the question. He had to touch Sasuke right now... He wasn't sure what would happen. Sasuke's breathing began getting harsher and faster,

"Don't." The blonde leaned over the bed, a worried look clouded his blue eyes,

"Sasuke, you're… really sick. Someone needs to look after you." Sasuke kept his head turned away from Naruto and didn't say a word.

_What's going on? _thought Naruto concerned. All he wanted to do was reach out to the other and somehow find a way to make him feel better. _But that's wrong! _cried inner Naruto in his head, _Sasuke doesn't want that! Just because you're in love with him... you can't just take advantage of the situation!_ Naruto sighed and realized the best thing to do was to get help. He quickly stood up and began walking to the bedroom door but stopped in his tracks when he heard Sasuke's voice,

"I'm fine," said Sasuke slowly and quietly, " Don't get anyone." Something tugged at Naruto's heart as he heard Sasuke's tired voice. _I know I should get someone... but maybe it's alright to have Sasuke all to myself right now... just for a little bit! _He thought to himself, _I can take care of him! _Naruto inwardly smiled to himself but placed a scowl on his face.

"Bastard," Naruto grumbled, " I'm going to get some stuff. I'll be right back." He quickly left the room before Sasuke could protest.

Walking down the dark hallway, Naruto remembered the only open door. The bathroom. He stepped inside and flicked on the light switch. He gasped as light flooded the room._ Damn that's a huge bathtub, _thought Naruto, _this room is practically the size of my apartment bedroom!_

Opening one of the drawers under the sink, he found nothing that appeared to look like a bottle of medicine. All he found were endless supplies of toilet and tissue paper, q-tips and shampoo. Strawberry Shampoo. Naruto chuckled making a mental note to bug the boy later about his choice of hair products_. I wonder what his hair smells like, _thought Naruto.

As Naruto's cheeks began to colour, he opened another drawer to distract himself. The next drawer only contained towels. Naruto grabbed a few towels and turned on the tap to run cold water. He remembered the treatment Iruka had given to Sakura once when she had gotten a fever before they were genin.

After checking in the rest of the cupboards and drawers, and unable to find anything, Naruto picked up the cool, damp cloths and walked back to Sasuke's bedroom. Without saying a word, he strode across the room and sat down on the other boy's bed.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke had his back facing Naruto and was looking outside the window. "Sasuke?" repeated Naruto.

"It's raining again," replied Sasuke quietly.

"Ah, Sasuke… could you turn this way?" asked Naruto nervously, he had never taken care of someone before.

"Hn." He didn't move.

"Sasuke, move!" Naruto was beginning to get frustrated. Couldn't Sasuke see that Naruto was trying to help him? Why couldn't he cooperate? Seeing that the dark haired boy wasn't going to move any time soon, Naruto decided to help him out a little.

Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him down so that his back was touching the bed. Distant clouded dark eyes looked up at Naruto and watched as he carefully wiped some of Sasuke's sweat off his face. Naruto could feel the eyes trained on his face as he worked to clean off some of Sasuke's face before placing the cloth on his forehead.

"I-It's too cool you down," explained Naruto quietly trying to avoid Sasuke's stare. "U-Um… where do you keep all your medicine? I-I tried to look in the bathroom but there wasn't any there and-" Feeling nervous under Sasuke's gaze, Naruto stopped rambling. Blue eyes met dark ones. "W-What! Don't stare like that!"

"Why are you helping me?" asked Sasuke slowly, his discomfort obvious in his voice.

"You're my rival! If you're dead who's going to fight me!" answered Naruto quickly and loudly. Then he looked away, " Besides, you're my friend right…" he added quietly, " I want you to get better…" Naruto cringed, awaiting for Sasuke's insult, telling him he was 'stupid' or a 'dobe'. Not one came. Slowly Naruto turned his gaze back towards his teammate only to find an unreadable expression on Sasuke's face. It wasn't angry or cold the way it usually was, this was different. It was almost a pleased or happy expression. Almost.

Naruto quickly jumped up,

"I-I'll go g-get you some medicine!" he squeaked, " I'll be righ-"

"Naruto," said Sasuke cutting him off. Naruto quickly spun around to see Sasuke had averted his gaze downward, "Nevermind..."

**_-  
- b r e a k -  
-_**

"Ino! Guess what? Sasuke-kun didn't show up for our meeting today so now I have the day off. Why don't we- Oh my god!" Sakura's eyes widened as she walked into Ino's bedroom to find Shikamaru. A very poorly clothed Shikamaru.

"Yo," said Shikamaru casually, as if nothing were unusual. He was lying on Ino's bed with only the blanket covering the lower region's of his body.

"I-I should go… I-I don't want to interrupt you two…"

"Sakura! Hey! I thought you were busy today!" Sakura turned around to see her best friend walking through the doorway dressed in only a bathrobe.

"Ah no. Sasuke-kun didn't show up so Naruto was sent to go find him. And I think Kakashi-sensei had other plans… so yeah… I thought I'd hang out with you but you obviously are-"

"No, no, no!" laughed Ino, " Don't worry about it! Why don't you hang out with us today! We were just about to go get a bite to eat." Sakura was about to shake her head when her stomach growled,

"Haha," she laughed nervously. It was apparent what the couple had been doing before she had come. Did she really want to be there with them while they acted all lovey-dovey? But then again she was really hungry. "Um, sure... I'll come." Ino smiled,

"Great! Well, give us a couple minutes to get ready and then we'll go!"

**_-  
- b r e a k -  
-_**

"Eh? You were talking with Rock Lee? Really! About what!" exclaimed Kiba. Hinata nodded,

"We were talking about..." She twiddled her fingers nervously and blushed.

"Aww, come on Hinata. Tell us, we're your friends!" said Kiba giving her an encouraging grin.

"The... person that I like..." she said slowly and quietly.

"Which is," said Kiba prompting her to go on. Hinata shyly looked away,

"I can't say..."

"What? You can tell me Hinata!" The girl protested shyly.

"Kiba..." said Shino quietly. Kiba sighed,

"It's fine then, you don't have to tell me," he told Hinata giving her a puppy dog face. Hinata seemed to stiffen,

"Ah! Kiba-kun! No, I would tell you! It's just..." Blushing even more, "It's..." Kiba leaned closer to hear her reply, "N-Naruto-kun," she finished in the tiniest voice.

"Naruto?" said Kiba loudly, "You like Naruto?" She nodded shyly. Kiba turned to give Shino a 'look'. It was the 'should I tell her' look. Shino him back a slight nod.

"Naruto? Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes!" squeaked Hinata. Kiba sighed and walked around the kitchen table to sit in the chair next to Hinata. He slowly put a comforting arm around her.

"Hinata... I don't know how to say this," he began quietly. Kiba didn't want to hurt her feelings but it was best she knew sooner rather than later.

"Hinata," said Shino in a low voice, "I think you should know Naruto is already in love with someone. I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Hinata gave them both confused and shocked looks, "Naruto-kkun? I-In l-love?" Kiba slowly nodded and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Yup. Are you okay with it?" Hinata looked up at Kiba with big round eyes,

"Naruto-kun in l-love?" She blushed, "Is it with..." Her eyes suddenly shifted nervously. Kiba laughed,

"Oh? So you knew?" She nodded,

"I-I mean, I always k-kind of knew... but I g-guess I didn't want to b-believe it. But as long as he's happy... I'm h-happy." Kiba gave her a quick hug,

"As long as you're okay." Hinata gave a small smile.

"I-I'm fine. Really. I'm s-sure those two will be happy together. Naruto-kkun and Sakura-chan-"

"-Sasuke," said Kiba at the same time.

"Eh!"

**_-  
- b r e a k -  
-_**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Screamed inner Naruto, _what were you thinking saying things like that? Now Sasuke's probably thinks you're clingy and weird!_ Naruto sighed as he walked down Sasuke's stairs and headed towards the kitchen. Why was Sasuke such a complex person? If only Naruto could read him and find out what Sasuke really thought of him. If only...

Naruto stepped into the darkened kitchen and quickly found the light switch. Of the whole house, this had to be the cleanest room. Everything else, as far as Naruto could see, was dusty and untouched. Seriously, how could Sasuke live in a place like this?

The kitchen was towards the back of the house and was bloody huge. Naruto walked around the kitchen inspecting the room. Everything was so grand... exactly how rich was Sasuke? Naruto knew that Sasuke's family had died but he never knew the reason because Sasuke never talked about his personal life. But then again, Sasuke never really talked about much.

Naruto remembered Sasuke once mentioning something about a brother. And killing him. His own brother. He sighed again; Sasuke really was a complex person. And all Naruto wanted to do was to...

A blush crept into his cheeks.

"Is it wrong that I want to be with him?" said Naruto quietly aloud, "Is it wrong that I want to be the person he turns to?" He ran a hand through his hair. He had to stop with these thoughts, Sasuke wouldn't like him back this way. Sasuke probably didn't even like him very much at all.

Naruto opened the closest cupboards to him and found glass cups. He grabbed one and filled it with water. Placing it on the counter, he began searching the kitchen for medication.

"Where is it," he mumbled to himself as he began opening drawers here and there. After searching for a few minutes, he found a cupboard filled with small bottles.

"I found it!" he cried, pumping his fist into the air. He turned his attention back to the bottles to find countless staring back at him. _Oh crap_, he thought, _which one should I grab!_ He shuffled through all the bottles. Painkillers, vitamins, and herbal medicine...

Suddenly a small piece of paper flew out and dropped onto the ground. Naruto bent down to pick up the paper. There was writing on it.

'Medication,' it read in feminine girly writing. Naruto squinted his eyes at the kanji, if only he had paid more attention in class! He concentrated and realized it was a list. There were names on the side. Naruto scanned down till he found Sasuke's name which was right underneath 'Itachi'. _Wonder who that is, _thought Naruto.

He looked on the list and was able to find Sasuke's medication. A large grin was plastered on Naruto's face. Maybe luck was on his side today! He grabbed the bottle of pills and the water and dashed upstairs. He was going to take good care of Sasuke.

**_-  
- b r e a k -  
-_**

Hinata looked at Kiba and Shino with wide eyes.

"D-Did you just say Sasuke?"

"No?" Shino gave a small chuckle.

"W-what's so funny?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah! What's so funny?" asked Kiba. Shino only shook his head. Hinata turned back to Kiba,

"You were serious, weren't you?" Kiba slowly nodded and looked away. Hinata didn't say anything. She just sat at Shino's kitchen table, contemplating what Kiba has said. Kiba and Shino exchanged looks.

"Hinata?" said Kiba, "Are you okay?" The girl broke her train of thought and focussed on the two boys,

"I-I see... Naruto-kun is in l-love with Sasuke-san..." Kiba winced, he wanted to know what Hinata was thinking. Was she fine with the idea of two boys? Or would he and Shino have to hide their relationship from her for the rest of their lives? "It's better that way," she said suddenly. Shino and Kiba looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"N-Naruto-kun and S-Sasuke-san... they're g-good together," she said slowly. Kiba let out a sigh of relief. Maybe Hinata was more perceptive than he thought. She slowly stood up,

"I-I think I'm going to go home," she said quietly, "I just need to think." She smiled at Kiba and Shino, "Don't worry about me, okay?" They both nodded and stood to walk their teammate to the door.

"We'll meet up later in the week," promised Kiba. Hinata nodded and stepped out of Shino's house and into the rain. They watched as she walked a few steps away from the house before pausing and turning around.

"K-Kiba-kun? Shino-kun? I have one more question," she said quietly. They nodded.

"Does Sasuke know?"

**-  
Three days till...  
-**

Sasuke could feel his body burning, why the hell was it so hot? He couldn't believe he was weak enough to get sick. What was worse was that Naruto had seen him in such a weak state. But secretly... he was glad Naruto was there. And he was taking care of him too! His already flushed cheeks, blushed slightly more. Naruto had helped him take those pills. Sasuke could remember Naruto holding the glasses for him as looked at Sasuke with such intense, worried eyes.

Why? Sasuke couldn't understand. Why did Naruto care so much about him? Why did he even bother?

Though Sasuke's eyes were closed, he where Naruto was at the moment. He was kneeling at Sasuke's bedside, arms folded as his head rested upon it. Naruto's presence was comforting him, easing his nerves. Sasuke didn't want to admit it, but he wanted Naruto to stay there... as long as he could.

He could feel the bed slightly stirring as the blonde began to wake.

"Oh crap," he heard, "I fell asleep!" Sasuke inwardly smirked and pretended to be asleep. He wanted Naruto to go back to the way he was. He wanted to sleep with Naruto by his side.

"Sasuke?" he heard Naruto whispering. Sasuke didn't move or make a motion to acknowledge him. "I guess you must be asleep huh." The blonde gave a slight chuckle, "I wonder what you're dreaming about..." There was a pause.

Sasuke suddenly felt a hand gently brushing his cheek and then moving to push back his hair. He fought his urge to lean into the touch.

"I wish I could tell you," he heard Naruto saying quietly, "But I'm sure you don't feel the same way..." He could hear Naruto sighing.

_What is he talking about, _thought Sasuke, _could he possibly mean what he had said in the rain the other day? Could he possibly have been talking about me? _Sasuke remembered yesterday when he had heard Naruto whisper those words,

_"Oh god, I'm in love with him."_ Sasuke couldn't get it out of his head all day. He just sat there in the rain, thinking and thinking about who Naruto was talking about. He didn't want to admit it, but that was the reason he was sick. Sasuke had stayed outside for hours in the rain.

Sasuke came back to reality as he heard movement on Naruto's part.

"Sasuke..." he heard Naruto say, "Get better soon, 'kay?"

And then there were a pair of lips, gently brushing against his heated cheek.

* * *

Ahhhh gomen, gomen for the later update… life's been hectic at the moment… and there was just something about this chapter that wasn't quite... well, I hope you like this chapter. I know I let the whole 'pants' thing kinda go… but naruto isn't quite brave enough for that yet! . but keep your hopes up, they're getting close! As long as some people don't get in the way… lol… now to my WONDERFUL reviewers! I'm absolutely overwhelmed! xD

Tsugath: hehe, I'm picturing it too xP glad you liked!

Liliath: yay for our clueless blonde! Now for our clueless brunette (at least I think he's brunette O.o) hehe..

Clow Angel: yes, he really is sick. Lol. Sasuke just isn't that bold. Yet.

Dances-with-Fairyes: glad you liked! And no, Hinata didn't poison him… but Sakura might :

Little Fox Fit: (giggles with you) sasuke you perv… hehe. Thanks:)

Hujin & Bellatrix-Velcours: he really is sick, lol. Thanks for reading:)

azn pride: well if you don't like 'gay stories' that's up to you… and the kiss will be explained later!

Smoking Panda: don't worry! Naru-chan WILL be doing some very sexsi stuff with sasu-chan… now if only they'd realize their feelings…

tyranimo: dun, dun, dun… something is going to happen very soon xD

cheeseboi: thanks! I kept that in mind as I recovered:) sankyuuuuu!

Yaoi-fanatic: lol, I don't like to bias them to uke and seme… I prefer role reversals all the rime xD and well… there's only a couple chappies left O.O (crys) the end is coming… :(

Darkness lover, Ichigo Yuki, xxSNOWxxDROPxx, Lela951, phuelle, Invader Nicole, dreamer sylver rain: thanks to all of you for reviewing! It really means a lot! XD

xoxo,

**_Azamaria-chan_**


	9. Three days till

**Title: Never been kissed**

Rating: pg 13

Pairings: SasuNaru, KibaShino (sorry if you don't like this couple but I really do! . ), InoShika, KakaIru

Warnings: shonen ai, fluffiness… oh the fluffiness :)

Summary: It's almost Naruto's sixteenth birthday and Kiba tells him a couple of things that he needs to do before then...

Disclaimer: not mine...

Author's notes: thoughts and 'inner Sakura' (well and inner anybody else as well) are in _italics._ And now… it's time for some loving… xD

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**Three days till…**

"Kakashiiiiiii," whined Iruka, "Where are you going?" The lazy nin gave his lover a smile.

"I still have duties to do, I am their teacher after all." Iruka nodded and returned the smile,

"Checking up on Sasuke? I'm sure he's fine. I mean Naruto was taking care of him yesterday." Iruka sat up from the bed and eyed Kakashi who stood in front of the closet, pulling out his clothes.

"I have a feeling," he said as he tugged his shirt over his head, "That Naruto spent the night." Iruka's eyes quickly widened,

"W-W-hat!" The brown haired nin's jaw had opened wide, "No, no, no! Not my poor i-innocent Naruto!" cried Iruka as soon as he saw the amused look on Kakashi's face. The jounin laughed as he put on the remainder of his clothes. He walked around the bed to Iruka's side and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Iruka was still in shock. Kakashi stuck a hand in his grey hair,

"Iruka..." Large brown orbs looked back up at him,

"You don't think... Naruto would... y-you k-know... do you!" Kakashi let out another laugh,

"What? You think after seeing us make out, he was just going to sit around? He's probably trying the exact same move I was using on you on Sasuke right now."

"N-No!" cried Iruka in horror.

"Yes," said Kakashi, a perverted look gleaming in his eye, "And that's why I better get going." Then with a quick peck on the lips, Kakashi was gone.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

"I don't see the point in my coming," said Shino as Kiba dragged him down the streets of Konoha.

"But you have to come," insisted Kiba, "You're helping me help Naruto before it's too late!" Shino sighed,

"Why is it so important that we help him anyway?" Kiba stopped walking and turned around. He gave a quick scan of the street before he spoke, no one was around. He gently covered Akamaru's eyes as he leaned up to give Shino a kiss on the lips. A tint of pink covered the dark haired boy's cheek.

"Not everyone is as happy as we are," said Kiba with a smirk. Akamaru gave a slight bark, in other words meant: 'stop making out in front of me!' Kiba gave a slight laugh,

"Sorry Akamaru." He uncovered the dog's eyes and let Akamaru jump out of his arms and onto the ground. Kiba felt the warm contact of Shino's hand as it brushed his own. Slowly, their hands intertwined,

"I am happy," said Shino softly, holding onto Kiba's hand ever so tightly, "And one day, we won't have to hide anymore." A smile on Shino's lips as he leaned forward,

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!" cried a voice interrupting them. They both quickly jumped apart.

"Ah… Sakura…" said Kiba slowly, exchanging looks with Shino. The pink haired girl had appeared from nowhere and ran up to them.

"Hey! Have you guys seen Naruto?" she asked with hopeful eyes. They both shook their heads,

"No, we were just about to go to his apartment. He's not there?" said Kiba. Sakura shook her head disappointed,

"I was just there. And I already checked the training grounds. I can't imagine any other place he'd be except Ichiraku's." This time Shino shook his head,

"We passed by there a moment ago. Naruto wasn't there."

"Oh," said Sakura, even more deflated, "I was hoping to talk to him… I haven't seen him since yesterday when he went off to go look for Sasuke." Kiba and Shino looked at each other again.

"Sasuke, eh?" said Kiba with a smirk.

"Yeah, why?" Sakura looked up, a slight curious look on her face.

"No, no, no. Nothing," said Kiba, "Good luck with your search Sakura. Shino and I are gonna go." Sakura nodded and smiled,

"Well if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him!"

"We will." Kiba led Shino away from the pink haired girl and ahead to an unfamiliar route.

"I see where you're taking me," said Shino after a minute. Kiba laughed,

"Maybe the idiot has realized it already but it can't help to… motivate him a little more."

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Sasuke finally let go of the breath he had been holding in for so long. _Naruto just kissed me!_ His inner Sasuke screamed,_ kissed me! _His heart was pounding loudly in his ear. He had never been kissed before, well sure, there was that time at the academy, but that didn't count. It was harmless, unintentional. This wasn't.

Naruto had _wanted_ to kiss him. What did that mean? His fever wasn't the only thing causing him to burn up now either. What the hell was going on? An Uchiha was always in control of their emotions.

_What does this mean?_ Thought Sasuke, _maybe I'm just imaging things. Maybe it's this **goddamn** fever. I mean, why the hell else would Naruto kiss me? It wasn't like it was on the lips of anything_.

Sasuke unconsciously brought a hand up to his lips, _I wonder what it would be like to kiss…_

_GODDAMN FEVER!_ He screamed in his mind as he tried to block out certain images that are… well not pg-13.

_Stop blaming it on the fever_, smirked inner Sasuke, _you know you want him to kiss you_.

_Shut up!_ Sasuke cried back, _why would I want the dobe to kiss me? Just because he's cute, has those mesmerizing eyes, untouchable blonde hair…_

_GODDAMN FEVER!_ Sasuke screamed to himself yet once again. He could hear Naruto's footsteps as he was walking back to the bedroom. Sasuke relaxed his body and pretended to be asleep again.

"Still not awake yet?" he could hear Naruto saying. Sasuke felt the weight change on the bed as Naruto sat down.

"I changed the towel for you. It seems like it's cooling down your fever a bit but your still burning," said Naruto. Sasuke wondered if the blonde always talked aloud like this. He could feel the blue orbs staring at him intently, he suddenly felt very naked. Well, he was pretty much naked, except for his pants and boxers.

A pounding knock came at the door. There was a sudden shift of weight on the bed.

"I wonder who is here," thought Naruto aloud as he ran off to answer the door. Sasuke was asking himself the same thing. Who would visit his house? There was only person who Sasuke could think of that would come to his house.

"Sasuke-kun." Maybe Sasuke really was delusional; he could have sworn he just heard that pervert's-

"You're more decent than I'd thought you'd be. Don't tell me you guys didn't do it yet?" Sasuke's eyes snapped open,

"Kakashi-sensei!"

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

"WHAT!" There was a sigh,

"I don't like repeating myself. I said, have you done it yet?" Kiba said impatiently while crossing his arms. He watched as Naruto's eyes widened and a faint blush that appeared on his cheeks in embarrassment.

"C-Come in," said Naruto as he held the door opened and gestured for Kiba and Shino to follow him. Naruto led them into the kitchen and took a seat on Sasuke's counter. Kiba and Shino followed suit and did the same. Then there was an awkward silence as Naruto looked down in his hands.

"I'm guessing no then," said Kiba. Naruto nodded, embarrassed to admit the truth.

"I h-haven't kissed anyone yet." A smirk appeared quickly on Kiba's face,

"What happened to Sasuke?" Naruto's head snapped up to look at the brown haired boy,

"What are you talking about!" he demanded flushing visibly, "W-Why would I kiss Sasuke!" Shino let out a sigh and finally joined the conversation.

"Cause you like him." Naruto quickly jumped off the counter, face as red as a tomato.

"I-I don't like Sasuke! I'm his r-rival! We hate each other!" he yelled back quickly. Kiba only laughed,

"Rival? More like lovers," he teased the blonde.

"Why you…"

"What? You can't deny that you want Sasuke. It's written all over your face!"

"Shut up!"

"Naruto and Sasuke… sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-"

"I'm going to kill you!" screamed Naruto as he leaped to pounce on Kiba but was intercept by Shino.

"Naruto, calm down," he said as held back the struggling blonde, "And Kiba, stop teasing him. You think he's going to listen to you while you tease him?" Kiba gave a slightly guilty look.

"Fine, fine…" he grumbled.

"Good," said Shino. He turned back to Naruto who was still thrashing wildly,

"Let me at him!" he cried eyeing Kiba.

"Naruto! Just listen to us first! Then you can attack Kiba."

"Hey! Some boyfriend you are!" cut in Kiba. Shino only smirked,

"It's your fault for teasing him."

"What? Are you jealous?"

"No…"

"You know I'd much rather tease you."

"Kiba…"

"Shino…" Kiba jumped off the counter and began walking towards Shino. The bug nin let go of Naruto and reached out his hand to find Kiba's. Slowly, they came together and-

"STOP WITH THE CORNY LOVE SCENE! I'M STILL HERE!" yelled Naruto. Shino just shrugged and continued hanging onto Kiba's hand.

"So what? We're only giving you a demonstration of what it could be like if you and Sasuke got together," stated Kiba. As Naruto was about to protest Shino cut him off,

"Look Naruto. I really couldn't care less who whether or not you like Sasuke, but Kiba insisted I come and talk to you. The sooner you listen, the sooner I can go home and make out." Kiba turned towards the dark haired boy,

"Heh. I always knew you were hornier than me." Naruto looked at them in disbelief,

"I'M STILL HERE!"

"Anyway, Naruto," said Kiba, "How many days left till your birthday?" Naruto's chin lifted slightly as he searched his mind.

"Well… one, two, three… three! Three days left till my birthday!" announced Naruto triumphantly. Kiba laughed,

"Well then, you have three days left to get kissed…" Kiba turned to Shino, "That's not a lot of time, is it?" Shino shook his head,

"Not at all." Naruto huffed,

"What are you two trying to say? I can't do it?" demanded Naruto. Kiba smirked,

"But can you Naruto? Since having found out three weeks ago, I seem to believe nothing has happened. Nothing. What makes you think you can get kissed in three days when you couldn't in three weeks?" taunted Kiba. The blonde's eyes began to squint, his face distorting in anger.

"I can so do it! Just you watch Kiba! And you too Shino! I'll do it! Or else my name isn't Uzumaki Naruto!" declared Naruto, hands on his hips a determined look on his face. Kiba sighed; Naruto's ever changing personalities was definitely tiring.

"Good for you Naruto. Only one problem." Blue eyes trained on him,

"What?" This time both Kiba and Shino smirked as they looked at each other,

"How you gonna get Sasuke to kiss you?" said Kiba.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

"Kakashi-sensei," said Sasuke glaring, "Get out." The lazy nin only smiled behind the mask, it was quite a surprise to find his pupil sick in his bed. Then there was the fact that his other student was nursing him, taking care of him to get him better.

"Now, now Sasuke, you shouldn't be exerting yourself in this condition. You should really lie back down." Sasuke huffed and stayed as he was, continuing to eye his teacher.

"I mean it, get out. I want to be left alone." A flicker of amusement flashed in Kakashi's eyes,

"Left alone? Then what is Naruto doing here then?" The bed sheets began balling up in Sasuke's hand.

"Naruto came here to see why I was sick. Now he's left. And so will you." Kakashi stepped into the room and quickly found a wall to lean against before looking back at his student.

"Sa, Sasuke-kun, if I remember correctly, I did send Naruto here to check up on you." Kakashi's lips curved up as his smile grew, "But that was yesterday. Do tell your favourite teacher what you two have been doing until then."

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Sakura had almost given up hope. She had tried everywhere. Everywhere she could think of, but yet she still hadn't found Naruto. She wanted to talk to him, and possibly get him to confess he liked her. If he did, then Sakura would of course say yes, go out with him and live happily ever after. A confident grin spread upon her face.

Now, if only she could find the blonde, then everything would be okay. But where was he? She had gone to every possible place she thought he could be. The academy, the training grounds, the Hokage monument... just about everywhere.

Except.

Sasuke's house. Sakura let out a slight sigh, she hadn't talked to Sasuke since that time. Since that time they fought. What would he say to her? What would she say to him? He knew she wanted to date Naruto but for some reason he didn't approve. It didn't make any sense. Wouldn't she be the one person he would allow?

Sakura's fists started clenching. _WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING! _Screamed inner Sakura,_ HE HAS NO RIGHT TO TELL ME IF I CAN OR CANNOT DATE NARUTO!_ With the thought of a missing boy fuelling her rage, Sakura picked up her skirts (not literally) and ran to Sasuke's house.

_I'm going to get to the bottom of this,_ thought Sakura, _and I'm going to make Sasuke understand that Naruto and I are right for each other._ The female nin quickly approached the Uchiha compound and made her way towards the front door.

_Calm down Sakura_, she told herself,_ you're only going to make peace. If he refuses, then you declare war_. She let out a breath and,

"Hello is-" she began but was cut off by a familiar voice that belonged to a certain blonde.

"K-Kiba! W-What are you talking about? I am so NOT going to do THAT!"

* * *

Ahhh! I have slightly died… but I'm coming back to life. To tell you the truth, I've fallen in love… Just like Sasuke and Naruto have. I know that's no excuse but... hehe

Anywho, again guys. I'm so glad for all the reviews! They make my day. (squealing with joy)

Hujin: Hm, is Hinata going to have a pairing? I have been thinking about this... possibly ;)

Sylver rain: lol. I know, every time I watch the anime, it makes me dislike Sakura more and more... that's probably why she's a lil annoying here... :P

Macy: No, no, no... THANK YOU for reading! Cheers!

Tsugath: I don't know if Sasuke will ever stop being a block head... hee hee hee...

whiterose03, exrxr, Moon-n-Universe-Goddess, Storm, Nora D, Spirit of the Moon, Ryoko123, Hotoku, Azamiko, kawaii kitsune-kun, CatCuriosityKilledMe, Damnednest-Creature, Smoking Panda, Lela951, Hujin, Eudoxus, Acesgirl... **LOVELOVELOVE** you all! Hehe.

Thanks a lot guys. It means a lot! Hope you still continue to like, if so, leave a message (or in other words a review) and I'll update soon! And I mean it too! Much, much sooner! Till next time!

**_Azamaria-chan_**


	10. Three days till part2

**Title: Never been kissed**

Rating: pg 13

Pairings: SasuNaru, KibaShino, InoShika, KakaIru and whatever other couple I can think of

Warnings: shonen ai, fluffiness… oh the fluffiness :) and unbeta'd-ness! "

Summary: It's almost Naruto's sixteenth birthday and Kiba tells him a couple of things that he needs to do before then...

Disclaimer: not mine...

Author's notes: thoughts and 'inner Sakura' (well and inner anybody else as well) are in _italics._ Oh yes, and sorry if Hinata seems a little out of character, I tried to keep her herself the best I could!

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**Three days till part two…**

Sakura pressed her ear up to the door as she tried to eavesdrop into Naruto's conversation.

"Kiba!" she heard Naruto cry, "I-I'm not going to do that!" And then there was a snicker,

"What are you talking about? You _know_ you want to," a very familiar male voice taunted.

Sakura's eyebrow's furrowed. _Whose voice is that_, she wondered.

"No, no, no! It's… it's just wrong!" Naruto's loud voice replied quickly.

"Geez," the previous voice was back, "I thought you were the so called king of pranks. Come on, it's not a big deal. It's the only way you'll know if your feelings will be returned."

"I can't! I do that!" came Naruto's nervous reply.

"What? Don't tell me you'd rather confess?"

Sakura's eyes immediately widened. _Naruto? Feelings? Confess! What the hell is going on!_ She thought to herself.

"Make up your mind and do it," came a third voice, "I want to get home."

_Who is that!_ cried inner Sakura as she tried to figure it out but the voices had stopped and were now replaced by the sound of fleeting footsteps and the fading cries of Naruto's protests.

_What's going on!_ screamed inner Sakura, _and what is Naruto being made to do! And who exactly is he going to confess to!_ Sakura quickly looked around and saw a pathway which seemed to lead into the backyard. _You've got to do something!_ warned her inner Sakura, _or else it sounds like you could lose Naruto!_

_I know, I know!_ Sakura snapped back at herself, _I'm going to find out what the hell is going on and save Naruto from whatever he doesn't want to do!_ Determined, the pink haired shinobi quickly began making her way around the house and further unto the Uchiha property.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at the faces his student was making at him. He knew he should be honoured to be on the receiving end of the infamous "Uchiha Death Glare", but after seeing it more than once, it was nothing special anymore.

"Now, now, Sasuke. No need to get so scary." The glare didn't lessen. _He really needs to loosen up_, Kakashi thought to himself smirking.

"Kakashi-sensei. I don't want to repeat myself. Get out."

"Relax," said Kakashi, pulling out one of his favourite books, "I think a good dosage of Icha Icha Paradise volume 11 will bring you into a good mood." In a flash, Kakashi had moved from across the room to the protesting Uchiha's beside,

"DON'T KAKA-" but Sasuke was cut off as the graphic novel was shoved into his face.

It took all about… I don't know, three seconds before there were massive amounts of blood flowing freely from Sasuke's nose. Under the mask, Kakashi let out one huge grin,

"I always knew you would follow in my footsteps," he teased. Sasuke quickly raised a hand to his gushing nose and fiercely shook his head,

"I'm not a pervert!" Sasuke protested, yet his eyes still hadn't left the print.

"My, my Sasuke… I'm so proud of you. Are you taking notes? I wouldn't share these positions with just anyone you know." Sasuke finally tore himself away and gave his teacher a hard shove,

"Kakashi-sensei…" he growled, the fire burning in his eyes, "Get. Out. Now."

Knowing he had done enough teasing for the day, the jounin laughed and started to back up, _I think I've given him enough to think about_.

"Just be gentle with him now…" _Well, just one more,_ Kakashi said to himself.

Sasuke let out a low growl, for there were no words that could even begin to express his anger. As the twitching and spasming began, Kakashi backed up even further and finally made his way to the window. The grey haired man perched on the windowsill and was about to finally give Sasuke his peace when he noticed Sakura sneaking around in the backyard.

_Too bad he's that angry_, thought Kakashi raising an eyebrow, _I definitely want to stick around to see this…_ Images of Sakura discovering Sasuke and Naruto banging suddenly filled his mind.

"Stop with your hentai mind!" yelled Sasuke, breaking off Kakashi's thoughts, "Why haven't you left yet!" The jounin hadn't even been aware of the perverted giggling that had been coming out of his mouth. With one last smirk, Kakashi gave Sasuke a wave,

"Don't forget to use a condom!" Then he was off.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Neji found her by the river at the end of the Hyuuga compound; she was sitting on a patch of grass quietly staring off into the distance. He didn't say a word as he began to approach her and stopped when he was within five feet.

_Something's different_, Neji noted as he observed his cousin in front of him. The wind had blown back her hair, revealing a face deep into thought and those eyes, those Byakugan eyes that the Hyuuga were greatly known for.

He didn't realize how long he'd been watching her, for the passing silence stayed unbroken. It wasn't until he noticed a slight flush that was beginning to spread across her face that he realized she had noticed his staring.

"I-It's lovely out here isn't it," she said, her voice gentle and soft. Neji nodded and finally tore his gaze away.

"Your father wants to know if you want to train with him today," he said, feeling the need to explain his presence. Neji saw from the corner of his eye as she brought her hand up to her face, letting it linger before finally settling her fingertips gently on her lips.

"I see," she replied quietly as her eyes drifted down to the ground. Watching this, Neji felt compelled to move forward, to reach out, and to touch her. But he quickly shook those thoughts away. What was he thinking? This was possibly the future of the Hyuuga clan right in front of him and there; Neji was, thinking thoughts that he should not be thinking with his branch house mind.

"Shall I tell him you don't feel well?" Neji asked slightly hesitant. In the past, Hinata had often made excuses not to train with her father. Neji had a feeling it had to do with the constant comparisons the head of the Hyuuga clan made between her and her younger sister Hanabi.

Hinata didn't reply and he didn't press her. Instead, Neji took a few steps forward until he stood right next to her. The older byakugan user had noticed that she liked to come to this very spot often. In fact, it was secretly one of Neji's favourite spots as well, as many a time he had come, seeking peace and quiet, to find his cousin in this very spot. He never knew if she had felt his presence or not but he often just stood in the shadows for moments just watching before he left to go.

Suddenly, he felt a stirring next to him and turned to see Hinata standing up and brushing off her pants.

"I'm ready," said Hinata finally as she stood up straight and took in one last look at the sight before her, "L-Let's go." Neji followed her as she began leading him away from the river and towards a familiar training ground.

"Hinata-sama, your father's training grounds are in the other direction," Neji pointed out but the girl didn't stop in her small stride and kept on walking.

"I-I want to train with you," came the quiet reply. Neji paused, surprised and unknowing how to reply.

"Are you sure?" It was the only answer Neji could come up with. Hinata finally stopped.

"If I'm going to be the head of the clan one day, I'll need to start training harder." She turned around and quickly looked Neji straight in the eye before spinning around to walk again. It was then that Neji realized it was the first sentence he had ever heard her say with out the slightest stutter or fear. She had spoken with confidence.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

"Imagine if I wasn't around Shino, just try to imagine it! Man, without me, Naruto would be lost, hopeless and a unable to vent out his horniness, doncha think?"

Shino tried to suppress a groan towards his boyfriend, but at the same time a small smile flitted across the bug nin's face.

"Kiba, as long as I'm around, you'll be around." From the corner of his eye, he watched Kiba break out into a huge smile,

"Hell yeah." A hand quickly squeezed his before letting go. "So," continued Kiba, "You think Naruto will do it?" Shino shrugged. To be honest, he really hadn't given it a second thought, but Kiba seemed to care so Shino gave his honest opinion.

"I don't think he will. He'll probably just end up confessing to the Uchiha."

"Nah," said Kiba turning towards Shino, "He's too nervous. You can never tell what Sasuke is thinking. Maybe he doesn't like Naruto like we think he does." The dark haired boy just shook his head. He was almost positive Sasuke had feelings for Naruto.

"Why are you shaking your head? What? Tell me!" Shino sighed and peered through his glasses as his lover,

"Just trust me on this one, they both want each other."

"Yeah, but how do you know?" persisted Kiba, "I mean, we all know Naruto wants him bad but how are you so sure about Sasuke?" Shino rolled his eyes.

"It gives him the same look I give you," he explained and watched as Kiba's expression changed.

"What? What expression? You don't mean… t-the perverted one!" Shino let out an uncharacteristic laugh; only Kiba could make him like this.

"Is that what you call it. Well, it's the look I'm giving you now." Kiba had no chance to reply as Shino grabbed his arm and they disappeared. There was no doubt that there was going to be a very sore shinobi in Konoha the following next day.

_**-  
- b r e a k -  
-**_

Sasuke woke up from his nap with a start and quickly grabbed the kunai he kept under his pillow only to realize that it was just a bird perched on the windowsill. _I must be sicker than I think, _Sasuke said to himself as he placed his hand to his forehead. He could feel the fever lessening up but not enough that he still wasn't dizzy.

Lying back down on his bed, he realized the sun was no longer high in the sky and that it must be late in the afternoon. _Where's Naruto,_ he thought to himself, _did he leave already?_ Sasuke tried to ignore the pang of disappoint in his chest. _He probably just got bored of me or went to train._

Just as he was about to close his eyes again, he heard a knock at his bedroom door. _Naruto!_ His mind screamed as he sprang up expecting to see the blonde bounce in.

"Yo." Sasuke let out a huge groan,

"You." He flopped down onto the bed and closed his eyes, "Why don't you just go home." _To Iruka-sensei_, Sasuke silently added. He heard the footsteps as his teacher approached,

"Now, now Sasuke, aren't you glad to see your favourite perverted teacher?" came Kakashi's voice. Sasuke let out a snort,

"Favourite? At least you got one thing right. You are perverted," Sasuke remarked. Inside, Sasuke wanted to slap himself. He really had to be sick, if he wasn't, then why the hell was Kakashi starting to sound like Naruto? The brunette turned on his side, away from Kakashi.

"What do you want." A strange laugh came from the jounin's lips,

"I need a reason to visit my -ahem- favourite student? I'm just here to have a nice heart to heart talk." Sasuke wanted to kill himself now, a heart to heart talk? What was this? Happy hour?

"Go home Kakashi-sensei. I'm sure Iruka-sensei's waiting for you." Sasuke smirked, he knew this would get the grey haired man going. Just mention his lover's name and he'd usually be gone in a flash.

"Y-You know about that!" came the loud reply. If Sasuke wasn't mistaken, that sounded strangely like a lot like Naruto. "I mean, of course he is," Kakashi's voice was back strong and clear. Sasuke could feel his head beginning to hurt even more. "But he's probably, you know, marking papers," Kakashi continued, "So it means I have some time to spend with you!"

_Just let me die!_ Cried Inner Sasuke, _Screw you Itachi!_

"So Sasuke, Sakura's pretty hot isn't she?" _Die! Die! Die!_ Inner Sasuke screamed on. "Or how about Ino? Hinata? Ten Ten? Temari? She's pretty cool… Or don't tell me you want Tsunade-b-baa-sama!" Sasuke opened his eyes, _Tsunade-b-baa-sama? I must be dying._

"None of them!" snapped Sasuke in an attempt to shut up the older man.

"Come on Sasuke! They're all great! Well, not Tsunade… sama. But hey! Tell me who you like!" whined Kakashi. _Why is Kakashi starting to sound so much like Naruto? I must be hanging around the dobe too much,_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"I don't like anyone of them!"

"So you don't like girls then?" Sasuke could have sworn Kakashi's voice sounded somewhat hopeful. _What is this fool trying to say?_ Sasuke wondered. He already had a sneaking suspicion that Kakashi knew that Sasuke didn't care for any of the girls in Konoha. It wasn't that he was homosexual either, Sasuke just didn't have feelings for anyone at all. Well, not anyone…

"Is it Neji?"

"No." _Never in my life!_

"Shikamaru?"

"No!"

"Chouji?"

"No!" _Try to breathe deeply_, Sasuke said to himself, _you're sick remember?_

"Don't tell me… it's." There was a pause, "N-Naruto?" Sasuke closed his eyes,

"No! Never in my life would I like an idiot like that!" Sasuke cried, oblivious to the sudden cringe Kakashi had made, "God. Now just leave me alone!" Sasuke flopped onto his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin and pretended to sleep. _Now, hopefully, he'll go the bloody hell away._

And that's exactly what he did, he left.

* * *

Okay all my lovely reviewers... 115 baby! Wow. That's insane...

**xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx:** Wow! Long review! (heart) I love Hinata too! And I totally got the hint… ahem ;) Yay for another SasuNaru fan! The world could do with some more. (blush) It makes me happy someone thinks my writing is good. Thanks for your awesome review!

**Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac:** LOL. War eh? Well, wait for next chapter. –ahem-

**GENthePEN:** Vital part? Of your plot to take over the world? Well then, I guess I must update huh. :)

**Lil'wystynyra:** Last second? No… -sarcasism- I mean, what kind of writer would I be if I made them kiss at the beginning… lol.

**Star Lollipop:** Naruto comic? (blush) Thanks for the review! For sure I'll go check out your fic. :D

**Sentai:** Sniffles? Beautiful? A-Adds to fav? (faints)

**Amberdragonfly:** Um yes, I am quite aware of that. I have explained my title many, many times already. Please go check one of the author notes on one of the beginning chapters.

**Ky0kichi:** Damn straight Sakura no Baka. :D

**Eyes-of-Truth:** I LOVE the enthusiasm!

**Anne Cwa:** (joins in running in a circle)

Thanks to all my other "death threats" and "Please continue!" (Sorry if I didn't get to you!) It makes me happy which makes me want to write. Wow, I'm still amazed… 115 reviews… I love you all.

---

Okay. So… I'm not dead! Tee hee. Sorry for the late update. I PROMISE the next one won't be like this. I swear! In fact.. I'm actually going to write it as soon as I finishing editing this one and post it up. I know this wasn't as cliffhanging-er-ish as the rest of my chapters… but I hoped you liked it. Hehe. I'm sure you all know what was going on in the end :)

Yup! So get ready for next chapter. Sadly to say, more Sakura. Cause you know, she just loves to get in the way. Hehe. And more Hinata, cause I just love her. SO! Get excited, cause it's nearing the end!

Hope you all are getting some lovely sun time and are enjoying your summer!

_xoxo_

_**Azamaria-chan**_


End file.
